Losing Control
by Alice-Hearts-InsanityIsNoMore
Summary: Set five years after Mikan left the academy, Mikan returns and is greeted by the gang. Everything seems like it's gonna be the same. Until Mikan encounters a childhood friend. Misunderstandings arise and fire will plague the school.
1. Welcome Back: Recognizing Difference

Hello! This is my first proper story. (My last sucked so I gave up.) But I will not give up on this one so long as I get reviews and So long as Natsume lives, which is forever!

Disclaimer:I own no characters(Although I may make some up later on) Or Gakuen Alice. I do wish I owned Natsume though…TT-TT! I do own this story line so plz don't steal, but enjoy and share with your friends! ^_^

Warnings:

No warnings for this chapter!

Staring up at the huge gates as they towered above her. She swallowed hard as she remembered everyone and everything she had left behind five long years ago.

'Should I? Would everyone want to see me? I know what they said to me has some heart but…the trouble I caused for everyone, even the people I hadn't met, will it be forgiven?' She thought harshly.

The girl took a deep breathe that was slightly shaky as she bowed her head. Her long bangs of brunette covering her darkened hazel eyes. She stood there, without movement, for a while before deciding to leave.

She turned around, her ankle length hair twirling with her, and walked away slowly as tears started to form in her sparkly eyes.

Narumi was striding towards the school gates. He had gotten word that 'A-Certain-Someone' had plans to break out…again, and had to wait for him to arrive.

'Rather strange, eh? I feel my heart racing. Maybe it's because it brings back memories from before _he_ destroyed the _peaceful life_ _of all students_ in the school?' He thought, his eye twitching as he thought of the person who became so obsessed with that, one, delightful child.

As he exited the gates, he saw a young girl strolling down the side of the wall that barricaded the school from the outside world.

She was wearing a light orange colour top and wore a red skirt, her hair was remarkably long and silky. She was probably a specimen even the most beautiful girl in the world would envy, but she looked very sad and her whole body shook as she took firm steps away from the school. Narumi decided she was ill and called out to her. The girl froze as she heard such nostalgic shouts and turned her head to look back at him. Her eyes widened tremendously as she saw what was on a tree branch next to the wall. In an instant Narumi recognized her face. Narumi opened his mouth to call out to her, but was cut off by a heavy force pulling his body down and the sound of an explosion. The girl winced at the pain on her back and grasped Narumi tighter without realizing. When the dust had cleared a figure came into her view.

She couldn't see his face because he was dressed in a _really_ cliché black cloak and his dark bangs covered his eyes. As he jumped down she noticed something tied to a black belt around his hips. It was orange, like a mandarin, and had a small bulge in one corner. The figure faced her; she was still on the ground. She studied the figure carefully, his fingers were swallowed by rings and his wrists by bracelets.

'Does this creep have an obsession for jewellery or what?' She thought as she stood up and firmed her lips in a hard line. She stood tall and proud, but her legs shook and her eyes drooped only to snap sharply open again.

The figure smirked and walked towards her. She wanted to move, but her body was stuck. He raised a hand to her head and looked at her with stone cold black eyes. She recognised him.

"Na-" She tried to say but fainted the next instant. The figure stood there a while. He had planned to hurt her but she had fainted the second before.

"Bizarre." He said before turning his back.

Narumi sat up to see the girl in front of him lying down motionless. He looked to the figure.

"What did you do?" He shouted as if a worried parent and the figure turned and smiled.

"She got in the way. Who am I to care about your relatives?" He said shrugging.

Narumi laughed and the boy was confused.

"She isn't my relative. But she is close to you." Narumi said as he stood up and carried the girl bridle style. "If you are still going to use your Alice the way you do and escape. She'll get mad." He finished and the boy snarled at him.

"Tch!" was his only reply.

Narumi was making tea when he heard the door swing open. He turned to see the black haired, black eyed boy who was drowning in jewellery.

"So you decided to stay, Natsume?" Narumi asked as he poured boiling water into each cup. The boy glared at him and then looked at the girl who was lying on the couch.

"Only until I find out if she _is_ Mikan. If not, I'm going to leave." Natsume said in his usual monotone.

Narumi walked over and handed Natsume a tea cup. Natsume glared at him and he shied away. Natsume walked over to a window and sat on the ledge looking out at the Sakura garden.

An hour later Natsume was still on the window sill and Narumi was sitting on the couch reading. Suddenly a teacher burst through the door with great alarm.

"We have a problem Natsume is-…" Misaki, the horticulturalist, stopped when he saw Natsume at the window.

"…right here…" He finished, his body drooping.

"It took you that long to figure that out? The explosion happened more than an hour ago. You really are slow teachers." Natsume commented without moving.

Misaki's eyes moved to the couch in which Mikan laid and frowned.

"Again. The old lady drags in the stray cats, huh? Narumi you can't do tha-"

"She's Mikan. I am positive. When she wakes I'll confirm it, and if she isn't Mikan but has an Alice, then she will still remain here…I'm nothing like an old lady either!" Narumi briefed, looking up from his book.

"Go tell Harada-Sensei and Andou-Sensei to come here." Narumi ordered and Misaki glared at him. 'I am _not_ your dog Narumi!' He thought in his head and walked away mumbling various curses.

Another ten minutes passed and Misaki (Harada) and Tsubasa came rushing in. Tsubasa leaned on the door frame huffing tiredly and Misaki almost glomped Mikan if it weren't for Natsume's fire. Misaki looked at him questioningly.

"It's no good if she doesn't get proper rest _now_. She'll get excited and won't get to sleep again for a while if she _is_ Mikan. And if she isn't you'll be considered as weird as Yaoi-Sensei over there." Natsume said, only moving his head in the direction of Narumi.

Narumi made a very scary face after being called 'Yaoi' and mumbled a curse.

(For those who don't know Yaoi means gay in Japanese. Or at least it's what they call gay manga.)

Misaki sighed and took a biscuit from a plate on the coffee table.

"Fine then." She said before taking a bite.

Yet another hour passed when Mikan finally stirred. Everyone turned to her as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Ohayo…" She said drearily. (Ohayo=Good Morning/Morning)

Natsume stared at her blankly and Misaki was being held back by Tsubasa, unlike it would have been five years ago.

"Where am I? What happened?" She asked as she stood up.

"You're in Alice Academy. And don't you remember what happened?" Narumi answered, putting his book on the table.

"No. All I Remember is Natsume." She said bluntly and Natsume's face was tinged with pink. He turned around as everyone faced him.

Tsubasa popped up behind him.

"Ah...! Lookey! Lookey! The lil' kitty cat is blushing!" He said in an awkward tone. Natsume's eye twitched.

"Shut up, Shadow Freak!" He replied, irritated.

An anger vein appeared on Tsubasa's face.

"_It's 'Sensei' to you_!" He growled.

"Fine then. Shadow Freak-_Sensei_!" The two began to fight and Misaki put her hand on her forehead.(Face-palm.)

Mikan giggled slightly and everyone looked at her. She smiled broadly with her eyes closed.

"It's good to see things haven't changed!" She said and Misaki couldn't fight back the urge to glomp her. Mikan found herself being suffocated in Misaki's breasts.

"You're so cute! And you've grown so much! Don't ever leave again!" Misaki rambled as she hugged Mikan tighter.

'She has no idea…what happened when she left us…' Narumi sighed in his head.

He stood up. "Alright Harada-Sensei! You're going to kill her if you keep doing that…" He said.

She looked at him in surprise, then down at the passed out, and blue faced, Mikan.

"Whoopsie…" she murmured as she picked Mikan up.

"Anyway! You can all have your re-union later! I have important things to discuss with her." He announced.

Everyone in the room looked at him blankly. This agitated him.

"I SAID GET OUT!" He shouted as he pointed to the door.

They were scared by this and ran out. Except Natsume. He slowly walked past Mikan and out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Ah! Natsume!" Mikan called after him before she realized it was useless.

A thick pile of papers was thrust in her face. She looked at Narumi.

"You need to fill these out. Then you can re-enter the academy." He said bluntly.

Mikan looked at him, he wasn't the same old, happy, cheerful, and child-like Narumi she remembered. He was _very _different. And so was Natsume. Mikan looked towards the doors with the paper work in her hands.

'His eyes aren't Crimson anymore…'She thought as she remembered seeing Natsume's dark and narrowed eyes. 'Something's wrong. Very wrong.' She concluded, looking back at the papers.

OKAY! There you have it! First Chapter! I hope you liked it, and yeah I know it's short. Please review! I'd reeeeeallly like to hear what you think! The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update! Cya next time!

~Yuza-Mei


	2. The gang's together again: Wonderland

Thank you to those who reviewed! (Plus thanks to BeArOcKpRiNxEsS for teachin' me how to do these line thingos! ^_^) And because I'm happy this is so successful (plus I was bored) I started this one right away! ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I own no characters (Although I may make some up later on) Or Gakuen Alice. I do wish I owned Natsume though…TT-TT. I do own this story line so plz don't steal, but enjoy and share with your friends! ^_^

* * *

Natsume's P.O.V:

When I first saw her on the ground I thought that it couldn't _possibly_ be Mikan. But…after Narumi said what he did…I needed to make sure.

But seriously, are things going to go back to normal? Or not? And why the hell did I try and-UGH! I just don't know anything anymore! How is it that she could be so-

* * *

Third Person:

"Oi Hyuu-ga~!" A cold and recognizable voice whispered through his ears, sending a shudder down his spine.

Natsume jumped away in fright.

"What the hell's got _you_ so distressed? Last time I saw you, you were about to break out and now you're here bending over with your head in your hands." Hotaru asked suspiciously.

After Mikan left Hotaru stopped making her inventions and became even creepier, if possible. She suddenly started sitting in the back of class, as well as not paying attention, and her grades dropped along with her star rank, she completely changed. Every time she got enough money she would buy Halolowon (I think that's how you spell it) and put it outside Mikan's old room. It was like she was _possessed_. Possessed by Mikan and _all_ thoughts, memories, and traits of her. She hadn't cut her hair either and it was now down to her waist. Her eyes were still purple, but they always seemed sad, confused, and lost.

"Huh? Oh nothing! It's just…_she's_ back…" Natsume replied, looking out the window. Hotaru froze, her eyes widening.

"_**What**_?" She asked in a husky voice.

Natsume opened his mouth to speak but when he looked back to where Hotaru was…she was gone.

"Man that girl works fast…!" He remarked as he turned around.

Natsume stumbled back when Hotaru re-appeared only a few inches from his face.

'There is _no way_ this woman is human! _Absolutely_ a phantom! _A Phantom_!' Natsume told himself.

Mikan slammed the pen down and fell back against the couch.

"Finally! I thought I'd _never_ finish!" She cried out.

Narumi brought over a cup of tea and she sat up again. "Seriously, what's with you and tea, Naru-Sensei?" She asked before taking a sip.

He didn't reply. Mikan frowned. He really wasn't himself at all. But why?

Mikan put the cup down and stood up.

"Narumi-Sensei…Can I go now? I'd like to say Hi to my friends and go to my room." Mikan asked politely.

Narumi just nodded and Mikan's brow furrowed deeper. She left without another word.

Mikan's world had previously revolved around the academy and everyone in it. But as Mikan walked down the path along the Sakura Garden, she realized that world was gone. That was five years ago. She had changed, her friends had changed…her world had been reborn as an unpleasant being. But still. She couldn't put her finger on what it was that made Narumi, most of all, so different.

"MI~KAA~N!" A voice shouted and Mikan snapped out of her thoughts.

Someone was running towards her. Unfortunately, she couldn't register who it was because she was hit in the forehead by something that made a loud… '_Baka_!' sound.

Mikan sat up, holding her head.

"Hotaru…you probably shouldn't greet people like that." A worried voice came and Mikan recognized it easily.

"Luca-Pyon! Hotaru!" She exclaimed as she jumped up and pounced on Luca, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ah! I-it's b-been a while, hasn't it, S-sakura-san?" He asked, blushing.

Mikan let go and went to hug Hotaru. Surprisingly, Hotaru hugged her back warmly.

"You definitely look 100% cuter with such a broad smile, Mikan." She said as they broke the hug.

This made Mikan smile even more broadly, if possible. A shout came from the trees above and a green haired girl pounced on Mikan's back, making her stumbled back and forwards.

"Mikan! You finally came back! I'm _sooo_ happy now!" She exclaimed as Mikan tried to pull her off.

The girl was heavy and as Mikan struggled to pull her off she fell to the ground. The girl stood up and pulled Mikan up by the scruff of her neck. The girl was Permy.

Permy had changed a lot. Her looks were the same, but her wild, and sometimes annoying, behaviour had diminished. She had forgotten about the Natsume and Luca fan-club and was usually asked to sit out of P.E. classes due to the force she built with all of her pent up anger and sadness. But the Permy that stood in front of Mikan…was the old Permy. Just as wild and happy as she always had been.

"Permy…you shouldn't do that to her either! She just got back! Give her a break!" Luca hissed again and Permy frowned.

She stormed over to him and leaned in so her face was a few centimetres away from Luca's. He looked down at her eyes in a slightly frightened matter.

"_Eeeh_? You said something…_Pyon-Pyon_?" She asked with a glint in her eyes.

"It's _Luca_, damn it!" He shouted back and Permy just walked back to Mikan.

Luca hadn't changed too much; he was the one who had been trying to get people to cheer up and forget about Mikan…but to no prevail. Although he did this, in truth he was suffering as well. He really had loved Mikan, just like Natsume, but he knew Mikan would be sad if she saw the state everyone was in and decided to try and make them the way Mikan would want them.

Another shout came from behind them all and they looked back.

"Oh? They sure do work fast. I only sent them the message a few minutes ago." Permy said as the five ran up to the four, huffing and puffing.

Yuu was the first to recover, although his face was still red. He hugged Mikan and welcomed her back and she smiled _very_ happily. Then there was Kokoro and Kitsuneme.

These three had also been depressed (A lot of the gang were) but they, like Luca, knew Mikan would be sad, or even angry, if they dropped their standards and soon became apart of the student council.

Nonoko ran up and hugged her friend tightly, jumping up and down.

"YAY! Your back! Your really back!" She exclaimed, hugging her again.\

"Sure am! Where's Anna?" Mikan asked and Nonoko told her she was having trouble with her shop.

Mikan was shocked to hear she had a shop, it was incredible news!

Anna and Nonoko had become silent to everyone but themselves and worked together only. After a while they had bought two shops, side by side, in cental town that had become their collaboration shops. Anna's half was a sweets store and Nonoko's was a chemistry sort of store (I apologize I have no idea what to call it), these turned their store into a magical café/restaurant with many exciting decorations and a new theme each day.

The last person to arrive was Youichi. The devil. The brat. The one who would protect Mikan with everything and anything. (Other than Natsume)

He walked up and hugged Mikan's waist. He was eight now. Mikan smiled down at him and sat on her knee's to hug him back. Youichi managed to give her a peck on the cheek before she stood up again.

Youichi hadn't changed at all. But he had released a very dangerous aura from when Mikan left till today. His eyes were still their beautiful and enchanting emerald green and his hair had lost its silver, becoming white.

With the gang pretty much back together Mikan was glad no-one had changed, or so she thought.

"Ne, ne, Mikan? Want to go to mine and Anna's store? You'll love it!" Nonoko suggested and Mikan agreed.

Only Hotaru, Permy and Youichi came with them. The rest had things to do.

* * *

When they all arrived at 'Wonderland'. Mikan was awestruck. There weren't many people there, partly because of classes, but the place was still fairly busy.

There were three girls running around frantically, taking orders and serving food.

They were all dressed in pink gowns with frills and glittery items. Wearing tiarason their heads, and roller-blades on they're feet, they worked amazingly as a team.

"Today is a Princess Theme. Yesterday it was a Fairy Theme. This week is all about girl fantasies. And Next week it'll be Fairytales." Nonoko said as she waved a girl over.

Nonoko whispered in her ear and she looked shocked but nodded and skated off into the back room.

Around the place was different glowing, moving and exploding chemical inventions and there was music playing in the background, although it was very hard to hear.

Suddenly the music stopped, the lights turned off and someone stepped up on the stage at the far right of the room.

"Good afternoon! And welcome to Wonderland!" The blond said, waving his hand to a long table in the middle of the room.

"It's your birthday today right, little girl?" He asked as a purple spotlight singled the girl out.

Her eyes were sparkling with awe.

"Yes, Mr. Prince-Sama!" She answered.

Permy made a gagging noise.

"Seriously, why do Anna and Nonoko put up with this?" She questioned but was hushed by Nonoko's hand.

The blond pulled her up on stage and whispered something in her ear. She whispered back and the blond stood up, straightened his white tailcoat and signalled someone up the back. A song started playing.

Three girls came out in cosplay and the blond moved off stage. One of the girls, wearing a red-pink wig took the girls hand and smiled at her before looking at the crowd.

"kaerimichi surechigau shunkan sono manazashi RUURU ihan ja nai? kakehiki wa shinai TACHI dakedo ne shikata nai kara ukete tatou ja nai!" The three began singing and dancing on the stage and singing.

"kantan! mujaki na koi miseru no wa. kontan? miemie na little girl. jakkan... MURIme na SUTOORII. akkan! akkerakan to KIMOCHI uchiakete."

"seishun naraba Happy Go Lucky! NAI mono nedari All right PYUA na HAATO wo misereba in ja nai? sono ba shinogi de! seishun nante Happy Go Lucky! umaku yuku ka wakannai dakedo cute na SEORII misetsukete furimukaseru yo!..." Permy rolled her eyes but Nonoko stood with her arms folded looking like she was examining the performance.

Mikan and Hotaru watched without care and Youichi…looked lost. He seemed to be staring at one of the girls and blushing. This didn't go unnoticed. Mikan looked down at him and realized he was obviously admiring one of them. She smiled devilishly and whispered in Hotaru's ear. She didn't move, her face stayed the same, but there was obviously a glint of evil in her eye.

"…seishun nante

Happy Go Lucky!

umaku yuku ka wakannai

dakedo cute na SEORII misetsukete

furimukaseru yo!" The girls finished after a while and the tune went on for a little bit longer whilst the girls danced with the birthday girl.

"Say Happy 8th Birthday to Saika Mikiri!" They said in unison and the crowd clapped loudly.

The name sprung something in Mikan's mind, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Saika…Mikiri…?" Youichi copied.

Nobody noticed this, lucky for him.

* * *

Aaah~ young love! I mean-! Ah crap! Oh well, hope you liked it! ^_^

Yes it was short again but oh well, its the way I roll.

Btw the song is Happy Go Lucky from the anime: Himechen! Otogi-tic Idol LilPri!

.com/watch?v=IvXMh5TW-VU if you wanna hear it. Anyway hope you like the meeting and yes kind of a stupid place to leave off, but this is where I'd imagine an anime version of this to stop. Review plz! I will update soon so till then Cya!

~Yuza-Mei


	3. Anna: Natsume

Ok. My first a second chapter were a bit lacking and I had some trouble with the edit thing on fanfic so hopefully this one is better.

Also I apologize for not updating sooner, its been hectic at school with grad and that *sniffle* But on a brighter note its holidays! XD YAAAY! So I shall be updating even quicker once Christmas has passed.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but characters/places that aren't in the anime or manga and this story so plz don't steal!

"Say Happy Birthday 8th to Saika Mikiri!" They said in unison and the crowd clapped loudly.

The name sprung something in Mikan's mind, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

"Saika…Mikiri…?" Youichi copied.

Nobody noticed this, lucky for him.

-,-,-

After the excitement had calmed down Nonoko pulled them into the back room. It was somewhat of a lounge. There were three doors other than the entrance. Two on either side of the room, and large double doors that looked like they belonged in a castle. Nonoko pulled them through the double doors and they all found themselves in a pristine white kitchen. There were many people rushing around and helping sort ingredients and clean dishes, but only one person was cooking.

"This is the kitchen. Because the food advertised here is mostly Anna's alice, only she can cook, but we have many-a-man running around helping her." Nonoko said cheerfully.

"Anna! I'm back!" Nonoko announced as she stepped in.

"Ah! Good I need you to make the decorations for tomorrow and Chelsea needs help with putting today's online." She replied, not taking her eyes off her work.

A man approached her and asked her if she needed anything.

"21, 70, 89, 50." She replied and he seemed to understand. "Oven 9!" she shouted and someone went to an oven.

"Mmm…they look good." The helper said, taking out some oven mitts and opening the oven door.

Anna shot around.

"Don't touch that!" She yelled angrily, but it was too late.

The helper had already opened the door wide open. She looked at the food in the oven.

Anna smashed the egg she was holding in her hand by accident and stormed over to the girl. "You should know not to touch it untill the timer has gone off! I was merely asking for you to tell me how they were going!" She screamed and the girl shrank away. "Get out of my kitchen! NOW!" She yelled, pointing to the door.

The girl began to cry and ran out of the kitchen.

The entire kitchen had stopped. They were not just shocked at her rage. It was the first time they had heard her speak so many words. Anna had kept quiet and only talked to Nonoko after Mikan left. So when they began their shop, they established a number for everything so that she wouldn't have to talk that much.

"Anna-Chan…" Mikan whimpered and she looked at them.

Anna's angry and narrowed eyes widened when she saw Mikan standing behind Nonoko. Nonoko smiled and pointed to Mikan with her thumb, her head tilted to the side.

"Lookey who I found!" She said and Anna's lips twitched into a smile, then a grin.

She pounced on her friend.

"MIKAN~!" She exclaimed happily, hugging her tighter than ever. "It's so good you came back! When did you arrive?" She asked and the whole kitchen was awestruck.

No one could believe the mere sight of this girl had made their always stern and unhappy boss smile, let alone grin! Mikan smiled.

"Yokata, I thought you might've been acting that way for a while then. It's good to see your happy! And making amazing progress too!" Mikan replied.

Anna smiled again and then realized she needed to get back to work. She turned around to see everyone in the kitchen frozen.

"Why are you standing around? We won't get anything done!" She said with a cute smile. Everyone smiled back with shiny eyes, this was the first time they had seen her smile and they loved it.

"Well I'd better get to work too. Hotaru? Permy? Can you show her around?" She asked and they nodded.

Mikan smiled again. Things were starting to become colourful, she could start to see hints of her past world come back.

"Well, Youichi, let's-…eh?" Mikan realized Youichi wasn't with them any longer.

Hotaru's eyes glinted with evil again.

"Perhaps his gone to chase a little white rabbit, ne?" She said and Mikan giggled.

No one else got it and looked at the strangely.

"Well, we should be going now…" Permy excused as she pulled the two out the door.

"Maybe our old lives will come back?" Nonoko pondered.

Anna put her hand on Nonoko's shoulder.

"There's no way we're going back to our old lives. But we are moving forward to our new lives." She said and walked back to her bench.

-,-,-

At the end of the day Permy and Hotaru escorted Mikan to her room. They still hadn't seen Youichi but they were sure he had gotten back to his dorm by now.

As Mikan stepped in a wave of nostalgia washed over her, this was a room of memories she loved more than anything. She walked to the bed and fell on her back. Sighing, she smiled to herself.

"To think I'm back…It's more than a miracle." She said as she rolled on her side.

As she did so she noticed something sitting on her window sill. She got up and opened the window, it was a flower. Mikan looked from side to side, down at the forest then straight down at the ground. At the bottom was Mr. Bear, he was carefully climbing down the wall. Mikan smiled and walked back to her bed. "Yes…I'm officially back." She said, placing the flower on her bedside table.

-,-,-

A certain raven-haired boy was sneaking back to his room; he had been in the Sakura Garden until now. Unfortunately, the floor boards creaked under his feet.

'Damn stupid low budget dorms!' He cursed internally as he turned the knob of his door. The door directly across the hall opened and Natsume looked at the clearly half-asleep figure. It was Luca. His hair was messy and he was missing his top so Natsume figured he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Natsume…You shouldn't worry about her so much. She'll be fine, she's ditzy…but she can handle herself." He said drearily, rubbing his eyes.

Natsume was stunned by this, although they had been friends since young, plus they lived in the world of Alice, it was still shocking that Luca had practically seemed to read Natsume's mind. Natsume nodded.

"Th-Thanks…" He mumbled as he walked into his room.

-,-,-

Natsume was probably the most affected by Mikan's departure. He had become cold to everyone again, but this time he hardly talked to Luca either. After about a year his Alice went berserk and he was forced to wear what seemed like thousands of individual pieces of jewellery. It was sad, and many fan-girls were turned away because of his aura and he didn't exactly…look like he walked out of Bishi-ville anymore. He looked more like a depressed jewellery collector, or something like that.

-,-,-

Sitting on his bed he looked at the picture on his bedside table. Mikan. Something that had given him a spark of hope and meaning. With her in the world, he would always be happy. He seized the orange pouch and untied it from his belt. Opening it and emptying it onto his palm. It was a small ball with a mandarin orange colour, just like the pouch. He smiled at it before placing it gently on the table.

"Lets hope things stay well…or another paradise will be ruined." He murmured a slight light of crimson shining in his eyes. He laid back on his bed and pulled something out from underneath his pillow.

-,-,-

Somewhere deep in the forest:

"…we have to make sure he doesn't trust her or her to him! Ok? Now quickly get a move on! If you can't make this work you'll pay!" A deep and hushed voice said from behind a tree the other figure stood on the opposite side of the tree, his instructor remaining anonymous.

"But why me? I don't want to make her cry…C-can't you find some-"

"Quiet down! You won't make her cry…you love her right? And she used to love you, right? So go and get her back from that bloody cat! That is all for tonight, I'll give you a month to make things happen. Just do what I asked you and do well!" The voice hissed, cutting the other off.

A few crunching and squelching sounds were heard before the instructor had disappeared into the bushes, leaving his workman alone.

"But…she's happy…" He murmured with his head down sadly, blonde locks covering his eyes as a single tear strolled down his cheek.

* * *

Yeh, yeh short chap again! But who is the mysterious figure who is ordering the other to do what exactly? And who is this blonde boy, reluctantly following orders?

Find out next chapter!

Thank you to everyone who loves this story and comes back for more!

Please review and I'll see to it things happen faster!(in Updating I mean)

Until next chapter, cya!

~Yuza-Mei


	4. Dangerous Ability: A New Mandarin

I apologize from the bottom of my heart for taking so long to update, the world has been busy lately. Still I at leastly managed to update. This chapter is exciting and if you want more and more then review when your done please! I don't mean to be greedy, it's just that the reviews inspire me and maybe if you leave a good idea in your review I'll put it in! You'll get credit, don't worry! Better finish this ramble session so…to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but places/characters that aren't in the manga or anime and this story is mine so please don't steal! ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

The next day was a bright and cheerful Monday, Mikan woke up to see a uniform, hanging on the door handle. The blazer was chocolate brown, lined with gold, a shirt underneath and a green tie hanging loosely from the neck. The skirt was a lighter brown plaid that came halfway down the thighs. On the collar of the blazer were three golden stars, but Mikan didn't notice these from the distance.

Hurriedly she jumped up and put it on. Posing in the mirror, she fiddled with her hair, but soon decided it too much of a hassle to tie it up. Putting on her shoes, she skipped out of her room and headed straight for the dining hall. Today was her first day back…she had a lot ahead of her.

-.-.-

As she passed the Sakura Garden, Mikan was amazed at how big they all were. This caught her in a daze and she bumped into someone who had been reading. Mikan fell to the ground and looked up at the tall figure that was now looking down at her in shock.

"M-Mikan…?" He asked, dazed.

Mikan was confused at first but then she could pin-point why the name 'Mikiri' was so familiar. It was him. Blonde hair and green eyes like emeralds…Mikan knew this man.

"K-Kai?" Mikan asked as she pulled herself to her feet.

The two figures stood there, not believing who they saw in front of them.

-.-.-

Mikan ran through the doors, pulling on his arm. She ran over to Hotaru and Luca, sitting across from them. The two said Hi to Mikan but didn't seem to notice her companion. When he sat down they looked at him almost as if warning him.

"It's ok! He's an old friend!" Mikan said and the two shot her a questioning glance. "Uhhh…let me explain. When I was five I met him and we became good friends but when we were eight Kai moved away." Mikan briefed.

Luca and Hotaru looked at each other then began to eat again.

After awhile the doors swung open and a tall figure swiftly moved across the room like a silent ghost. As Mikan swallowed another mouthful of cereal a pair of lips were planted on her cheek. Mikan blushed; she was very surprised by the attack. Natsume sat down next to her and began to eat as well.

"Na-Natsume? Wh-What…?" She stammered, looking at him in shock.

He didn't reply, nor did he turn his head. Kai leant over to Mikan.

"What's _he_ doing here?" He whispered, only just loud enough for Mikan to hear.

"I'm eating breakfast, _worm_." Natsume replied, spooning another mouthful of cereal into his mouth.

"I didn't ask _you_, cat!" Kai retorted.

"I don't care. You asked _my girlfriend_ about _me_ so I simply answered instead. It's not rude if it concerns you." Natsume relied bluntly once again.

Mikan was confused. They knew each other? But how? And why didn't they get along?

"Shut it for once! You're _both_ annoying me. If you want to fight…don't fight while I'm in-between you!" Mikan said in a monotone as she stood up.

Mikan replanted herself next to Luca and Hotaru. Natsume ate on, but Kai was slightly hurt. Natsume had called Mikan his '_Girlfriend_'. But why? Didn't Mikan only just arrive in Alice academy? And how come she had so many friends already? What the hell happened?

-.-.-

The bell rang through the school and Mikan struggled to put her books back in her bag.

"Here. I'll help." Kai said as he picked up a few of Mikan's books.

"Th-Thanks…By the way…what is your Alice? I never knew you had one." Mikan asked as she picked up the rest.

"Hm? Oh, my Alice is…well…I can't really…tell you." He replied as he handed Mikan her bag.

Mikan stayed silent. It had been so long since she had seen him, she was so excited at first but after the incident at breakfast she felt awkward around Kai and Natsume. She didn't understand why though.

"It must be interesting…being with _a murderer_." Kai said as he walked to the windows.

Mikan was shocked. Did he mean Natsume? But why would he call him a murderer? "Scary, I would imagine. And to think he's using you…" He continued.

Mikan's heart stopped. Did Kai just say that? Why? What proof did he have? What reason did he have to say it in the first place?

"What did you just say?" She asked, her eyes covered by her bangs.

"I said Hyuuga is using you. But I must say your loyalty to him is _very_ amazing for a Marionette. I saw him the last night with some girl, by that really big sakura. She was about his height, but she looked younger, much younger. He gave her a box that looked like it was for a ring and she pounced on him. Hugging him. I think you deserve better, don't y-" Kai was cut off by a fist smashing against the glass a millimetre away from his face.

"You don't have a right to say those things, you don't have proof. And Natsume would never do that…" Mikan said, pulling her bloody fist to her side.

"How do you know? I do have proof, in-fact its right here." He replied, pulling out an envelope and handing it to Mikan.

-.-.-

Mikan had left, but Kai stood there at the window, almost about to cry. He pulled out a phone and punched in a few numbers. Bracing himself he waited and soon the other end picked up.

"Any results?" A deep voice asked with malice threaded through it.

"Y-Yeah…I told her. And gave her the pictures…she hasn't looked at them but…when she does she won't trust him at all." He replied, hiding the dismay in his voice.

"Good. That cat won't know what's coming. And if you start to hang around her…hehehe…he won't trust her. Neither will trust the other, both thinking that the other is not trustworthy…good work, Mikiri-kun…" The voice finished before hanging up.

Kai sighed deeply. He was only just prepared for what was going to happen.

-.-.-

"My puppet's working his magic. Soon you'll have your turn. Just watch for now." The man said to the girl at the other end of the couch.

"I don't doubt you, father." She replied.

The man stood up and swiped a mask from the table, walking towards the door as he put it on.

"Classes are starting, will you be alright here?' He asked, the girl just nodded and he left.

-.-.-

Aoi was happy, her brother had asked her a huge favour, and she had to finish before the Christmas party, a week away. Although it was a strange request. He was only fifteen afterall. Why would he want her to make something for such a purpose? And couldn't he make it himself? He was skilled enough. But Aoi pushed those thoughts away and skipped happily along. To think that romance was in full-bloom only just on the arrival of Mikan. Aoi giggled to herself and soon she fell backwards after skipping into a hard object. She fell to the ground and looked up at what she walked into. He was tall, his skin porcelain white. Black hair messily draping his shoulders, and stone cold eyes looking through eye-slits in a masquerade mask. Persona. Aoi's eyes widened in fear, shock, disbelief and hatred among other things. This man…after regaining her memories and seeing what he really was…He was Satan himself. Aoi was so scared she could not move even her thoughts. Persona chuckled lightly to himself.

"Seems that little kitten of another colour gave you your brothers alice stone…how interesting…And it's lasted this long…you really are lucky." With that he walked off, his stride unusually hasty. "Be careful Hyuuga-Chan…I'll be watching you and your friends…" He finished before disappearing around the corner. Aoi shuddered. The way Persona called her name…was eerie beyond compare to anything else.

-,-,-

With her happy mood destroyed Aoi moved to her next class. Alice classifications. (Correct me if I'm wrong but I think that's what you'd call it.) Aoi, due to her special condition Alice, was in the Special Ability class.

As she slipped through the door she realized that the teachers weren't there yet.

"Neither of those stupidly slow teachers are here yet, Aoi." Someone commented and she exhaled in relief. Aoi went and sat on the teachers' desk, shuffling through a folder filled with different pieces of paper completely covered in words.

"Oi! What are you doing? Come help us set up! There's also a new kid coming, we don't want them to think anyone's a slacker in here!" Another kid shouted.

"Even though we are slackers most of the time? You know our teachers are usually away. It's probably a result of their old teacher's habits." Aoi remarked as she pulled out a piece of paper and inconspicuously shoved it into her pocket before jumping off.

"Oh yeah. Aren't they married? A: Why have two teachers for the same class. And B: Why have them married?" Someone questioned as he plugged the Christmas lights into the wall.

"Heh, they're probably making-out somewhere. Hahaha!" A boy whom looked like the six-year-old version of Tono remarked. With this most of the boys cracked up laughing.

"True. If they had kids at 15 then I'm sure they still have raging hormones!" A girl remarked. Just then the door swung open and two teachers stood there.

"Whose hormones are on rage, exactly?" The pink haired Misaki asked with an evil glint in her eye. The entire class withdrew their conversation and hastily pretended as though they had been talking of nothing.

"If you wanna talk about hormones raging…" The second began as he stepped in. "…then maybe you should be talking about what Natsuki and Hikaru have been doing in this room after curfew." He finished a grin plastered on his face. Everyone turned to face two seventeen-year-olds that were standing side-by-side. The two went Crimson, looked at each-other then took at least ten steps away from each-other.

"Well, we have a new kid but…" Misaki started.

"I apologize Harada-Sensei, Andou-Sensei, I should have looked for Mikan before coming here but I was kind of…overly happy." Aoi stated as she began to look through the decorations in the box.

"No, no. It's probably just because our class has been moved from where it used to be." Tsubasa replied.

"Wait! She's a former student? Is that even possible?" The Tono-looking boy exclaimed, almost falling off the ladder he was on.

"It's a long story but once she walks in on the Dangerous Abilities, her little kitten will bring her back." Tsubasa laughed at his metaphor. The class was confused. She had a cat? In the dangerous abilities room? But why? And weren't pets a no-go in the school?

'Idiots…!' Aoi scowled in her head.

-,-,-

Mikan was walking along the corridor.

"If my memory serves the Special Abilities Class should be just around the corner. But then again it could have been moved. And I don't think I can handle what Mum taught me yet. Ah Shit! This so irritating!" Mikan quarrelled with herself.

Mikan then realized she was standing outside the old Special Abilities Classroom. She didn't bother to knock but quietly opened the door, it creaked as she did so. The room was pitch-black when she stuck her head in and couldn't see a thing.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" Her voice echoed off of the emptiness. But someone heard it all right. The entire class did.

-,-,-

They all looked back at the huge black curtain that hid them.

"What was that?" A girl asked, lowering the manga she was reading. Natsume's eyes widened. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. One of the students shuffled towards the closet in the back of the room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Mikiri?" Natsume hissed. Kai ignored him and continued towards the closet. A wall of flames whipped out in front of him and he stopped abruptly.

-,-,-

Mikan decided to leave but as she stepped backwards she slipped on something…slimy. Falling down a steep flight of stairs she screamed in pain as she hit the bottom. Since when did the old Special Abilities Class have stairs? Rubbing her leg tenderly she felt something shift under the skin and it pierced her muscle making her scream again in pain.

"What the fuck? Seriously, who the hell put stairs in such a ridiculous place? Wasn't this room fine the way it was?" Mikan shouted to the door. She didn't usually swear, she usually controlled her tongue well.

Despite the pain, Mikan stood up and limped to where the window would have been once-upon-a-time. There was no way she could climb the stairs with a fragment of bone jabbing at her muscle every moment. As Mikan tried to lean against what looked like a wall it tore at its support.

-,-,-

The curtain flapped down on everyone in the class. But before It got to anyone, it turned to ash. Another scream was emitted as Mikan jumped away from the fire that had only just scolded her arm.

"Why the fuck do I keep getting hurt? Freakin' piece of-" Mikan stopped when she saw all the people staring at her. "…shit…"

Natsume was looking at her weirdly; he had never heard her swear like that before. Not at all. The kind hearted and innocent Mikan he knew faded before his eyes like ash.

"Wh-What the hell…?" Mikan whispered.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing here runt? This ain't your class; we would know you were coming!" A very tall boy sneered. Natsume watched from his place in the dark as Mikan tried to stand.

"So this is the Dangerous Ability Class, huh? Explains why it's so dark then. I thought they got rid of the Dangerous Ability?" Mikan sneered back sharply.

"You wanna fight, bitch?" He shouted.

"What? I only stated mere fact and thought. You obviously need a little anger management." Mikan jeered back as she winced at the pain from her bruises and bone fragment.

'I'll let her fight this one but if it gets out of hand I'll step in. Surely, it wouldn't be hurt if I see how far she's come, right?' Natsume thought as he leaned against the wall.

"What'd you say?" He shouted at Mikan. Mikan didn't here this, she was concentrating. Her eyes were closed and she was replaying what Yuka had taught her.

…

"The Stealing and Insertion Alices aren't limited to what they title, you know." Yuka began randomly as they sat a rooftop. Mikan jostled her hair behind her ear to hear better.

"If you focus…really hard…and if you practice hard enough, you can do so much more. You can read what someone's Alice is just by looking them in the eye. You can determine wether it's a stone or not, and most of all you could probably pull an Alice Stone from afar." She rambled.

…

Since that random chat Yuka had taught Mikan how to do most of these things and said that if she experimented with her Alice she could do _much_ more then she knew. Yuka also said that it applies to any Alice. Mikan opened her eyes and breathed shakily as she moved her leg to a more comfortable position.

"You have the Demon Alice, don't you?" Mikan asked bluntly. In the shadow's Natsume's eyes widened. How the hell did she know that?

Mikan quickly looked at her surroundings and saw that there were only two figures around besides her. But as she scanned the room she found that three more people were in the room. Hiding. An intoxication Alice. A Fire Alice.

'Natsume's there huh? What the hell's he doing? Just standing there watching? Maybe Kai really was telling the truth! But then again…I need to look at those pictures to make sure.' Mikan thought but she gasp and stumbled back slightly at the last one. Mark of Death Alice. Persona. She hated that man. He had hurt Natsume and his sister plus Nobara-chan. She was scared of him despite knowing she could beat him. Natsume's eyes narrowed at her reaction. Something was wrong. What the hell had she seen?

"I-I'm…I'm leaving now." Mikan said as she tried to turn around before falling to the ground with a scream. She couldn't move her leg now and the bone fragment was poking through her skin, blood draining from the wound. Natsume ran out to her.

"You ok?" he asked. Mikan, out of no where slapped his hand away. She had no idea why though.

"I don't need help! I've dealt with this before!" Mikan snapped back. This shocked Natsume. Little did he know she was lying. Mikan had no idea why but she just lied.

Mikan reached to her waist for the pouch that she had always worn. But it wasn't there. She heard feet tapping on the floor. And shuddered violently. Natsume snarled before backing away and the man stood above Mikan. She shivered in fear with tears in her eyes.

'Persona…' She whispered internally in pure horror.

* * *

NYAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I Love doing these. Getting interesting? Things starting to unravel in your head? Feel nauseous? Wait. Sorry the last one is for a sick person not for fanfic-readers! Anyway I hope everyone had happy holidays if you celebrated something recently or in the future! ^_^ The more reviews the quicker I update! ^_-


	5. Jinno's gone crazy!

I. Am. Back! Haha! bet you know who's gonna be in this chapter with the title and all! Hope you fall off your chair laughing soon! I wanted to make a second title like I do with all my others but it didn't fit :( It would have been 'Kids' though so enjoy this awesome chapter!(No I am not a masochist.)

Tsubasa: That dosn't make any sense.

* * *

Mikan couldn't move her leg, so she couldn't run. She didn't have her pouch full of Alice Stones, so she couldn't attack. He was right behind her, towering like a dark shadow.

'Bloody do something already! You stupid childish brat you need to do something! Even if we are in school no one knows how far Persona will go to destroy you!' A voice snapped in her head. 'That's right! Ok, I can do this come on Mikan!' She cheered to herself. Natsume wished he could use his Alice but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. A: Persona and Mikan were really close to each other, so separating them was almost impossible with out hurting both. B: Ever since he ended up with all the stupid jewellery on him he had a limit to how much fire he could use in a set time limit. Mostly because it took a lot of strength and energy to use his alice against the damned jewellery.

As Natsume tried to think of something a small fiery coloured stone floated from his body. Jumping back in surprise the rest of the class, including Kai whom was hiding in a distant corner, stared wide-eyed in disbelief. The stone floated towards Mikan and she snatched it from the air, inserting it into herself through her palm. Mikan swung her upper body around and through a flame into Persona's face. He fell backwards screaming slightly and Mikan launched herself into the air with her right leg. Mikan landed harshly 5-6 meters away, only a few away from her pouch, which she could clearly see now. She pushed herself with her arm forward across the ground and grabbed the pouch quickly finding Subaru Imai's stone and healed herself. Without another thought she ran up the stairs as the Demon Alice boy and the girl ran after her. They stopped once Mikan slammed the door shut.

-,-,-

Mikan ran three corridors away before stopping.

'Why? Why didn't Natsume do anything? Is he really…? Does he really…?' Just then a hand was placed on Mikan's shoulder and she shrieked in fright. She spun around and smacked the hand away, unintentionally using Imai's Pain Alice. Mikan was more scared then she had been from the hand when she saw who it was. Jinno-Sensei.

"J-Jinno-Sensei? UGH! I'm so sorry please forgive me!" Mikan exclaimed, jumping to the floor doing 'Dogeza'. (Dogeza is a form of sincerely apologizing, kneeling down with your head to the floor.) Jinno held his forearm in pain but it soon died down to nothing. He stood up wincing at the remaining pain. He took one look down at Mikan with her ankle length hair sprawled all over the place.

"Get up! Now!" He shouted angrily, he had not yet recognized who Mikan was. Mikan slowly got up, cringing. When Jinno saw her face he realized who she was and…

Mikan was suddenly embraced by warm arms and she looked up, shocked.

'J-_Jinno-Sensei_ is_ hugging_ me? God, that's messed up!' Mikan thought.

"I heard you had come back! It's great to see you!" Jinno-Sensei continued to ramble whilst hugging Mikan, Mikan was just _too_ confused. A few heads emerged from the door next to the scene.

"Oh! My! GOD! EVERBODY YOU _HAVE_ TO COME SEE THIS _NOW_!" Tsubasa exclaimed and the entire class ran out. Everyone froze as soon as they saw Jinno-Sensei hugging Mikan. No one could move, not even mentally! Someone was walking through the hall way and stopped at the scene. Hotaru.

"…Mikan! So good to see your healthy! How's your Mother? Are you going to attend school here for high-school?..." Obviously Jinno had no idea anyone was watching because he would have stopped, actually he wasn't even aware of what he was doing. A loud snap and flash of bright light was emitted and Jinno was snapped back to his senses. When he realized there were people around them he stood rigid.

"Shit…" He murmured. The next instant Jinno was gone. Running out of the corridor past Hotaru who was happy with her newest victim.

"W-Was Jinno just…acting like…Narumi…?" Misaki asked awestruck.

"Yep and I got a video _and_ a photo. I'm going to be rich by the end of today." Hotaru said as she walked past the class and to wherever she was going.

"W-Well everybody…this is Mikan, she is a former student so most of the teachers know her…But I didn't expect Jin-Jin to be _that_ happy." Tsubasa said and everyone clapped with stars in their eyes.

"She tamed the beast…" some murmurs came and Mikan was slightly tinted pink.

-,-,-

A while later, whilst Mikan was talking to Aoi and a group of other people, Takahashi Burst in with three kids on her.

-,-,-

**Hotaru's Inventions:**

Takahashi: A robot that was invented for looking after the girl dorms and younger of the children.

-,-,-

"I've had it! You can take these brats somewhere else! They are nothing but little devils that ruin me constantly! Hotaru-Dono is getting annoyed having to fix me everyday and so am I! I apologize Tsubasa-kun, Misaki-Chan; I can not take responsibility for these- these _things_ anymore!" She shouted as she threw them, gently, to the ground and stormed out. The three children were about five and they seemed very playful.

(Oh yeh, I forgot that Misaki and Tsubasa were only 14 in the anime/manga so I sort of slipped up. But let's pretend they are twenty one and had the children when they were 16-17, ne? -I know, it's young but I figure that with their personalities it works- Thx!)

Everyone in the room watched. As Tsubasa towered over them angrily.

"Please don't get mad daddy, Daitan and Hōka were being silly and I tried to stop them." The girl said bowing gorgeously. Misaki ran up to her and hugged her tight.

"Ahh! Ponkan you're so gorgeous! You'll grow up to be a beautiful girl! Definitely." Misaki exclaimed. (I know, they're reeeeeally weird names.) Ponkan didn't seem phased by the embrace, she got it a lot when ever she apologized or smiled, and that's why she never smiled. Unfortunately, she _had_ to apologize some times, especially on behalf of her brothers.

"Ponkan? Hōka? Daitan? Those are weird names…" Mikan remarked quietly.

"Hōka and Daitan mean incendiary and audacious, they were named because their personalities are as their names suggest. Ponkan…I have no idea about." Aoi whispered back and Mikan nodded her understanding.

"I don't care who did it this time! Just try and control yourselves, damn it!" Tsubasa yelled at the three. The entire class was shocked. But then the atmosphere returned after everyone began to talk normally, forgetting what had happened. Mikan and Aoi walked over to the three and Misaki.

"Hello again Ponkan, Hōka, Daitan. How have you been?" She asked sweetly as she crouched to their height.

"Aoi-nee!" Daitan exclaimed as he pounced on her. Hōka rolled his eyes, his arms crossed.

"Oh, Mikan! This is Ponkan. We named her after you." Misaki said as she finally released Ponkan. Mikan tilted her head to the side.

"How is Ponkan related to Mikan?" She asked.

"Ponkan means 'Citrus Reticulata' and that's the Latin name for Mikan." Misaki explained and Ponkan bowed her greeting. Mikan smiled at her.

"You are just like your mother." She said. There was no denying that. She had pink hair to her shoulders and beautiful burgundy orbs. Ponkan smiled at this. Her smile just like Misaki's.

"So, what are your Alices?" Mikan asked all three of the kids.

Daitan cocked his head up proudly, his pink hair, styled like Tsubasa's except longer, swinging back slightly.

"Mine is Psychokinesis. I'll show you." Daitan replied as he flicked a finger up. Mikan's skirt was pushed up and floated there for a second. Mikan went red as her anger levels raised.

"Why you little brat! Come here you devil!" Mikan shouted as she chased him. She was suddenly lifted into the air and held there.

'Now doesn't this seem familiar?' Mikan thought sarcastically. After that thought she realized that was her proper introduction to Natsume and she couldn't hold back a tear.

'Shit! I can't cry here! No way!' She harshly told herself. Daitan seemed to notice the tear fall to the ground and let her down smiling.

'She's afraid of heights, that'll come in handy.' He thought mischievously.

"Moving on from mister show off slash _perv_!" Hōka began as he glared at Daitan with raven-blue eyes, he returned the glare with his Burgundy and Raven-Blue eyes. "My Alice is blood manipulation. It's pretty obvious it's partly my father's genes but it is _much_ superior as I can control _anyone_, at _anytime_, _no matter the conditions_." He boasted as he made Mikan raise her arm by doing the same action. An anger vein appeared on Tsubasa's face and he hovered above Hōka with a demonic aura, Hōka didn't notice this though.

"S-So you could probably call it a 'Puppet' Alice." Mikan said as she struggled to lower her arm.

"You little son-of-a-! Have some respect! Without my genes you wouldn't even have that amazing, special-star, Alice now would you?" He yelled, pulling on Hōka's cheeks. Tsubasa's arms suddenly folded behind him.

"I didn't know you were a bitch, Tsubasa." He smirked as he turned to face his father, implying that the last word of 'Son-of-a-!' was bitch.

'Where did he get such a foul mouth from? But still, nice one!' Mikan commented.

"You little rat! I'm gonna kill you! And it's _Dad_ to you!" Tsubasa shouted. Mikan giggled.

"You are just like your father. Same looks too." Mikan said and Hōka frowned.

"I am not my father, clit!" He yelled as he made Mikan lay on her stomach with her arms behind her back.

'Real filthy mouth alright.' Mikan thought as she looked at Ponkan, still under Hōka's control.

"I-I don't…I don't have an Alice…" Ponkan said shyly as she looked down, blushing and fiddling with her skirt. Mikan smiled and used her nullification to sit up. Hōka wasn't looking so he didn't realize.

"That's ok you probably have an Alice that needs another to work, like all my Alices." Mikan said, patting her head. Hōka saw Mikan's arm and snapped out of his 'Superior Laughing Over Inferior Father' session.

"What the? How'd you?" He exclaimed. Mikan chuckled and looked at him scarily.

"I have nullification numb-brain!" She hissed. Hōka cursed under his breathe and unintentionally released his father who immediately assaulted him, they were both using their Alices as Tsubasa pulled on his cheeks again, this cancelled both actions out.

"What are your other Alices?" Ponkan asked.

"Umm…S-Stealing Alice and Insertion Alice." Mikan replied playing with her fingers.

"STEALING AND INSERTION!" The three children yelled in unison. The entire class stopped, shocked.

"S-She has the…Stealing Alice?" Someone began.

"What's the Insertion Alice do?" Someone asked Mikan. "Hehe! That's a twis!" The tono-midget replied, earning a frown from the questioneer.

"I heard about a woman who had those, she was dating the old Special Abilities teacher, he had Nullification. You think she's...?"

Came some murmurs. Mikan looked back at the class and smiled.

"I am. But I won't steal your Alice, trust me." Mikan said and everyone seemed to fall in love with her smile.

-,-,-

**Outside 'Wonderland' (If you don't remember reference to chap2):**

"Hotaru! One video over here!" Someone yelled, holding a thick wad of money in the air.

"Alright! Calm down! We have our last video and picture for auction now! Hotaru will personally be the auctioneer!" An announcer said.

"Since when was there a stage outside our shop?" Anna asked as she walked to the café door to unlock it.

"No idea." Nonoko answered.

"15,000 yen!" Someone shouted.

**After a while:**

"200,000 yen!" That was the winning bid.

**In a far off dark corner:**

"Damn Hotaru!...That devil! I wanna crawl into a hole and die…" Jin-Jin whined.

"No one would mind if you did so, Jin-Jin." Narumi commented in monotone, flicking the page of his book. Jinno spun his head round at this.

"Jin-Jin?" He had never heard the nickname before, despite everyone calling him it behind his back.

* * *

DONE! LOL Jinno becoming like that was totally random! Hope you liked it! XD

Hope you are enjoying my writing! (I might do a one-shot for Fruits Basket soon!) Tsubasa isn't really good with kids is he? Well look forward to more laughs in the next chap! Unless I make it a little sappy…Oh well! Oh yeh I'm having trouble with some other pairings so if you wanna see some action please tell me which couple! CRASH!- _-|l| Oops…I think Natsume's beating up Kai! Better go and type its resolution. Heehee! I mean…! Ah, shit!


	6. Mentally Ill: Anger

Hello again! I see you've come back for more! Thank you for reading my story! And…What's that say? Oh, birthdays? But those are past! You idiotic script writers!...Umm…I mean…Happy late birthday to Jin-Jin!(24th Dec) And Mr. Bear!(25th Dec)

Jin-Jin:KUROSU!KUROSU!KUROSU!KUROSU!KUROSU!KUROSU!KUROSU!KUROSU!KUROSU!KUROSU!KUROSU!KUROSU!KUROSU! I am _definitely _gonna kill Hotaru!

Me:Oh shut it Jin-Jin!*Gags with Tsubasa's beanie*

* * *

Crashes could be heard in the room as things were smashed against the walls.

"You idiot!" Mikan screamed as she threw a picture, still in its frame, out of the window. After doing this she stood where she was panting. She had been crying in anger, making her eyes puffy and red. There was a knock at the door.

"Oi! Polka? You ok?" It was Natsume. Mikan's eye twitched and her mouth twisted into a snarl.

"What the hell should you care, jerk!" She yelled back at him, more of a statement than a question. On the other side of the door, Natsume frowned. What the hell had her so fired up? There was an awkward silence and then Natsume finally picked up Mikan's sobs. Eye's wide, he opened the door in worry. Mikan's room was a mess and she was in the middle of it, crouched into a ball.

"Go away, idiot!" She hissed in-between hics and sobs. Natsume ignored her and walked over to her.

"Hey…what happened?" He asked in unusually worried way. Natsume tried to take her hands away from her face but she slapped them away, this scared him.

"I said go away, you backstabbing, ignorant, annoying, little runt!" She screamed at him before storming out.

"What…?" He murmured once she had gone. What had he done? Was the anger actually directed at him? Or was she just so angry she took it out on him? Natsume had no idea. Until he saw the photo's on Mikan's bed, which of course was stripped of it's covers, sheets and pillows. He stood up and picked them up, seeing a few tear drops on them. Natsume was in the pictures smiling as a girl tackled him in a hug. The girl's face couldn't be seen but her hair was raven-black.

"But these are just pictures of me and Aoi?" Natsume said and then it hit him. Aoi had hugged him like that after asking her the favour and the next morning she had gotten her hair cut, meaning Mikan wouldn't be able to even guess it was her. Then the thought struck him. How did she get these? And from who?

-,-,-

When Mikan returned from crying her eyes out in some closet not to far away and washing her face, her room was exactly the way it had been before Mikan looked at the pictures. Everything was in the exact same place except…the photo she threw out the window. Her shoulder shook when she remembered that photo, the photo of her and Natsume. Mikan flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling before hoping off and deciding to go to bed.

-,-,-

Mikan sat at the breakfast table that morning without eating her food. Instead she just snarled at it as if it was something vulgarly rotten and pushed it away. Mikan was reading a manga when Natsume kissed her on the cheek. She jumped out of her chair, tipping it over and throwing her book to the ground. She had Natsume by the neck and her brown eyes were full of fire.

"Don't you dare do that again!" She hissed icily. Natsume's Crimson eyes quivered in shock, pain and sadness. Pressing her nails sharply into the delicate skin she finally released him, picked up her book and stormed back to her room.

Kai, who was seated at a table across the room, was amused by what had happened.

-,-,-

As Mikan walked along the corridors, gripping her book tightly in her hand, she soon met Youichi. She hadn't seen him in two days. He wasn't alone; he was talking to the girl from 'Wonderland' Saika Mikiri. He was slightly tinted pink and Mikan managed to overhear a little of what she was saying.

"You may have a harsh way of helping people, but I think that's cool!" She was saying which made Youichi bright Crimson. Mikan smiled to herself and then remembered when Natsume had saved her a Luca from Anna's tart at the Alice Festival. (Can't exactly remember if that's what it was.) Luca later explained how Natsume was actually being nice. Mikan stopped and shook the thought away before walking on.

-,-,-

It was lunch time and Mikan was siting with Hotaru, Luca, Permy and Koko at Anna and Nonoko's shop. Luckily it wasn't very busy today.

"Can I take your orders?" A girl asked and the four looked up to see a girl with long silver hair, hazel eyes and purple earrings hanging from her ears. She was wearing a knee height, blue, and fancy, dress and her hair done in a bun with a black headband on her head.

"Otonashi-Chan?" Mikan exclaimed and the woman realized who she was.

"Sakura-San! I heard you were back from Anna!" She said as she hugged the girl. Otonashi Yura was a year older then them all and she had once done a favour for Mikan. Mikan had been exhausted after all the dancing, but at least she got to find out the truth that her letters were not getting to her Ji-Chan.

"Well it's certainly great to see you still so happy! Now, what would you guys like to order?" Yura continued and they all glanced back at the menus before they decided.

"The seafood platter." Hotaru said, being as greedy as always.

"I'll just have Ramen please!" Permy asked a lot nicer than Hotaru.

"Dontanabe for me, thanks." (Dontanabe=Miso and Vegetable Hotpot)

Yura turned to Mikan expecting her to order something sweet.

"Nothing thanks, I'm not hungry." Mikan said and everyone looked at her their mouths agape, except for Hotaru of course who just looked at her.

"What? I said I'm not hungry and I'm not. What's the big deal?" Mikan asked sternly, folding her arms across her chest.

-,-,-

Later on Mikan had P.E. It seemed they were supposed to be playing soccer today, although nobody really knew how to play so they were just kicking the Alice balls around. Natsume wasn't there as he wasn't allowed to use Alice balls, but Kai wasn't there either and Mikan wondered why. Mikan had to wear a bracelet because her stealing Alice would be a problem, but she could still use nullification, funny enough.

Suddenly her stomach slid and churned, it felt like it had just flipped over and it felt hollow but something was gathering in it.

"Shit! Ugh! Disgusting!" Mikan whispered as her body began to feel clammy and her throat felt like it clogged. Panting heavily she held her stomach as it began to worsen. Permy looked over from her group and saw that Mikan had collapsed on her way back from the drink taps.

"Mikan!" She shouted as she ran over to her friend, soon the entire class hovered over her, worrying about the poor girl who had collapsed. Permy could hear her panting heavily and fast and her face was as white as ivory. Permy felt her forehead and she was _very_ hot.

"I'll take her to the infirmary!" She announced quietly as she picked Mikan up and ran there, careful not to drop her.

-,-,-

Sumire burst through the door and the doctor jumped in fright, quickly escaping the web browser he was on.

'God, I knew he was a perv but seriously…and in school too?' She thought as she put Mikan down on a bed.

"I don't know what's wrong. She's hot and breathing heavily. We found her collapsed on the ground." Sumire briefed as he came over. She stepped back as he leaned over her and took her temperature.

-,-,-

The bell rang for the end of the session and the people who had just had P.E. walked to the showers.

Luca sighed as the hot water relaxed him. Two heads popped into view on either side of the cubicle.

"Ne, ne? What's got you so depressed?" One of the boys asked.

"Yeah! You've been acting that way since Sakura-San collapsed." The other said and they looked at each other, wide smiles broadening on their faces.

"Could it be you like her _too_!" They exclaimed in unison, some boys around the change room turning their heads and frowning. Luca's cheeks were tinted pink.

"Wh-What? I never said that I liked her! It's just that she's a good friend! Wait. What do you mean '_too_'?" Luca asked, his voice unusually icy.

"You like Imai don't you?" One of them exclaimed more people turning and frowning at the commotion.

"Yeah! We have proof!" The other said pulling out some photos. (I have no idea why he had them in the shower with him.) Luca squinted to see them and then realised it was an image of Hotaru and Luca kissing. This made the boy crimson. That had happened a long time ago when they were zoned out and walked into each other, at the time they were the same height, so that factor didn't help.

"Th-That was an accident! It wasn't on purpose or anything!" Luca defended, becoming redder by the second, if that was possible.

"But you were blushing after! See?" The other said as he pulled out more images of Luca as red as blood.

"Well you would be too if you just kissed a cute girl!" Luca capped his mouth with his hands after saying. 'Shit! I let it sip!' He cursed in his brain.

"Aha! So you do like Imai! We knew it!" The one holding the kissing pictures up said, pointing an accusing finger at Luca. Luca hid his face in his hands, way too embarrassed to look up.

"Don't worry…" They said in unison. Luca looke up to see almost everyone in the room there.

"We'll cheer you on!"

"What the hell?" Luca exclaimed as he jumped back in fright, his back hitting the wet tiled wall.

-,-,-

"Its fine, she just has stomach pain, most likely lack of food and judging by the rings under her eyes, she hasn't gotten any sleep recently either. It was true. Mikan was really struggling; she couldn't get to sleep and was always shaking away calming thoughts of Natsume. And in the mornings she just felt sick and she couldn't bear to eat. By lunch her body was telling her that she didn't need the food and that she was full, so she didn't eat then either. Mikan sighed in relief but knew that she probably couldn't eat after this anyway.

"Don't worry! If she doesn't eat we'll all help out! And I'm sure Natsume will be on top of it as well…" Permy said to the doctor who took his place back at his desk. Permy looked at Mikan who was now snarling and shaking her head.

"Mikan? What's wrong?" She asked and Mikan stopped.

"No-Nothing! I'm just…having bad memories…" She whispered the last words and shook her head again to ward them off.

-,-,-

**Saturday! (two days later):**

Unfortunately, everyone had to attend their Alice Classification classes. There was going to be a huge party on Sunday, New Years Eve, and all the classes had to do their bit. Except for the dangerous abilities of course.

'Lucky Bastards!' Many people often thought briefly whilst continuing their work. It had been forever since Mikan had helped and it was a while before people were actually going in there to get things ready. They were all pre-preparing themselves for their jobs.

"Oi! You there!" Someone shouted as he walked in. Everyone turned their heads from what they were doing.

"Mikan. We need your help." It was Subaru (Since I mentioned his Alice Stone I decided, why not?)

"Imai-senpai!" Mikan exclaimed as she ran over to him. He smiled down at her and put his hand on her head.

"Trying to take my students, again? You have a bad habit for that Principal Imai." Tsubasa said coolly as he walked over.(I mean in a cold way not cool as in kakoii!)

"Ah, I'll be needing you for safe measure too." He said and Mikan and Tsubasa looked at each other.

-,-,-

As they walked down the long footpath towards the school hospital, Mikan looked at Subaru in awe.

'Principal, huh? He really is amazing…Everyone I know has become someone amazing in just five years! Yoshi! I have to do my absolute best and become someone amazing too! Definitely!' Mikan thought determinedly.

"Here we are." He said as he opened a door leading into a hospital room. "This is Kaoru Kyuchi, Shrinking Alice, he has been the one who helped transport the tree every single year since the Teleportation and Shrinking Alices became scarce. Thing is…he broke his leg on his way to the hall, then he hit his head and is now unconscious." Imai began with a stupefied look on his face.

"WOW! I didn't think there was some one who could do that. So you want me to take a part of his Alice, find someone to insert it into, if not myself, and have them move the tree?" Mikan explained for him and he nodded.

"You catch on fast." He commented as Mikan moved closer to the man lying on the bed. Placing her hand gently on where his heart would be positioned, she pulled out an Alice stone.

-,-,-

After the tree had been carried into the hall by Tsubasa, he stepped back and Imai made the tree it's normal size again, who would have thought Subaru was the one compatible with the stone? Suddenly the tree started to wobble and it bent down to the side. Tsubasa was in its shadow, luckily, and as his hands brushed against the wood it finally stopped.

"S-Someone help! This thing is r-really heavy, even for m-my Alice!" He choked and Mikan, with some quick thinking, pulled out an Alice stone. Super-strength. Mikan ran over and inserted it into Tsubasa, as she wasn't compatible, and he lifted the tree to its normal stance.

"I could get used to this, if only it weren't temporary." He remarked as he bent his fingers back and forth, amazed. Mikan smiled and turned to Imai.

"Is that all you'll be needing us for?" She asked sweetly and he nodded his head.

"Although, you might want to stay here, it's almost time for people to start arriving." He said and they did so.

"So that's how they got the tree in every year huh? I knew it looked bigger outside every year, yet they managed to fit it in the same amount of space." Tsubasa said as he looked up at the tree happily. Mikan giggled, she remembered Tsubasa wondering how they got the tree in each year when she entered the hall for the first time ever.

-,-,-

Whilst making the cake and decorating the tree Natsume was pulled from job to job as people wanted him for no particular reason. Kai, on the other hand…

"Oi! Move it brat! Get away from the food! You're gonna poison it like last year!" Some of the seniors yelled at him. (May I remind you they are only in the first year of high-school!-Jap that is so they are 15- ) He snarled and moved out of the way, on the sidelines of the hall. No one wanted him for the tree either they just shouted at him to stay away because he might kill the tree. Mikan was curious and walked up to him.

"Ne, Kai? Why aren't you doing anything?" She asked and his glare fell, becoming a smile.

"It's ok! People just think I'm useless! So I'll stay out of their way!" He replied, putting his hand on the smaller girls head. She seemed to be getting pats on the head a lot lately. Mikan's smile broadened and she pulled on Kai's arm.

"So? I'm sure you can help! My first time I couldn't do anything either but then Nobara was pushed to the ground and I tried to help her make use of her Ice Alice! Come on! I'm positive there is something you can do!" Mikan explained as she tugged on his arm. Natsume turned his head and saw Mikan with Kai. Rage spat through him and the fire he was using to cook the sponge flared, burning it black.

"Ah! Natsume! The sponge!" A girl shouted and his attention was reverted back to the fire. The fire died and he stormed off.

Mikan was sitting on her knee's with Kai at the already cooked sponge.

"All we have to do is turn these! It's easy!" Mikan beamed but Kai wasn't sure. A kid from the elementary branch saw him and walked over.

"Oi Mikiri! Get away from the food! You'll poison it!" He spat before walking back to the tree. Mikan looked at Kai and he sighed in defeat.

"I didn't want you to hear this but…My Alice is…Intoxication…" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. Mikan's eyes went wide and she remembered the time in the Dangerous Abilities Den. There was an Intoxication Alice hiding in the shadows.

"S-So that means…that intoxication Alice that was in the Dangerous Class was…_you_?" Kai stared at her wide eyed. How did she know where he was? No, no. How did she know what Alice he had?

"Ah! Your probably wondering how I knew that, huh?" She asked, averting her eyes.

"Ne, Mikan? Shouldn't you be helping Natsume with the ovens? And why aren't _you_ in the Dangerous Abilities?" Kai asked, earning a frown from Mikan.

"Don't you have the Fire Alice? That's how you burnt Persona, right?" Kai explained.

* * *

Naaaaw! Sorry this is already 5.5 pages on word so I don't wanna go for _too_ long, so I'm sorry I didn't make the bishies fight. Next time, I promise ;P ! Well, hope you enjoyed! Please give me reviews! I wanna hear what you think (plus they inspire me to write faster! Heehee!)

Tsubasa:Where's my beanie?

Me:Umm...I'll have the next chap up by Thursday otherwise! Cya!

~Yuza-Mei

Tsubasa: Is it just me or does she seem in a hurry?


	7. Lolita: Who Kai really is

WOW! I didn't expect this story to be sooo popular! YAY! *High fives current reader* At the moment I have **1,111** hits! I am not making that up!

I wanna say a BIIIIG thx to all of your reviews and for just reading this and (Hopefully) loving it. Because I was bored after getting out of the pool, and happy with how well this story is going, I wrote this straight away! Oh and Just as promised…THERE WILL BE BISHI FIGHTS! Although I don't like the idea of Kai being too bishi…ENJOY!

* * *

"Ne, Mikan? Shouldn't you be helping Natsume with the ovens? And why aren't _you_ in the Dangerous Abilities?" Kai asked, earning a frown from Mikan.

"Don't you have the Fire Alice? That's how you burnt Persona, right?" Kai explained.

Mikan looked at him sternly for a second then burst out laughing, earning a few glares from people. They were probably thinking: 'Quit flirting love-birds and do you work!', or something like that.

"I don't have the Fire Alice, stupid! Didn't you see the Alice Stone I pulled out of Natsume before that happened? But it would be cool to have it. Then maybe I could understand Na-" Mikan froze mid-sentence then looked down. She shook her head violently, it was so hard not to think of Natsume but she couldn't help it. She loved him. Even though she seemed to hate him at this point in time, she was just lying to herself. Kai smirked internally but then felt sad. Why was he joyous in Mikan's anger towards Natsume? Was he just overly jealous or…?

"Oi!" The voice broke his thoughts and he looked to his right side. Natsume. "Quit flirting and get back to work! We haven't got all day!" He ordered before turning around and walking. He stopped a meter away. "And try not to poison anything while your at it!" He hissed. An anger vein appeared on his jaw and he jumped up.

"What the fuck did you just say!" He exclaimed loudly. Natsume stopped again and smiled briefly.

"Kora, kora! Don't get worked up. He's just a useless bag of charcoal! I bet his heart is black too!" Mikan coaxed making the last two lines loud enough for Natsume to hear. Natsume felt hurt by this and the room heated up slightly. He spun around sharply and pulled Kai back by his collar. He didn't say anything; he just glared at him with fire burning in his crimson eyes. Finally he opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Kai's whispering.

"You already know, don't you? That _I'm_ the one who gave her the photos." He hissed almost silently. Natsume's eyes widened and he raised his fist the air becoming thicker with heat.

"**You fucking bitch!**" He yelled as the fist came down on Kai's jaw. Natsume dropped Kai to the ground and kicked him in the stomach repeatedly. "**Burn in hell! You monster! What the fuck are you thinking? Playing people's emotions! You should just die and perish in hell!**" Natsume screamed at him, wanting to burn his face off, but unable to. He continually kicked Kai in the stomach harshly before stepping on his head and kicking into his ribs. Mikan was wide-eyed with tears streaming down her face. She was scared at how Natsume was behaving, first the girl and then _this_. What the hell was wrong with him? Kai seized Natsume with a shaky arm and pulled him to the ground. Kai stood up, wincing at the horrible pain in his rib cage, head _and_ stomach.

"What the hell are you thinking? Suddenly beating someone up without reason." He said as he walked back to Mikan. Natsume's body shook in rage and he struggled to stand due to this. The tree suddenly set on fire and came toppling down, smashing a few support beams on the way. People rushed out in a mad hurry but Mikan got lost in the crowd and soon had no idea where she was. The tree came crashing down, Mikan ran out of it's way, her alice stones escaping her pouch.

'S-Someone…help me…' She whimpered, trapped in between the wall and the charcoaled tree branches and trunk.

"K-Kai! Where are you? Kai!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

-,-,-

Kai stood over Natsume who had his leg trapped beneath a burning support beam. Kai had a twisted smile of pleasure on his face as he watched Natsume scream in pain and for help. Yes, he was a Sadist.

"You Bastard! What the fuck are you trying to do?" Natsume yelled at him.

"I'm doing what's right for Mikan! You don't deserve her! Even if she seems happy she's sad! And if you can't see that then you are the lowest thing on earth compared to her! You don't deserve her kindness!" Kai yelled.

"Kai! Help me! Please! Kai!" Mikan's shouts were heard. Kai grinned at Natsume and Natsume's crimson eyes just shook in overwhelming sadness.

"Here that? She's calling me! Not you! Me! She trusts me more than almost anything! Deal with it!" Kai sneered and he stormed off, bravely jumping through the flames.

"Shit…I'm gonna kill that stupid Mikiri!" Natsume cursed in between coughing. He had just used his Alice dramatically, sending him into an almost critical state, but the smoke made it worse. Soon his vision shook and his head fell, unconscious.

-,-,-

Mikan was shaking in fear constantly hearing a voice in her head.

'You're useless! You can't see that Natsume really loves you no matter what and you can't stand up to this situation! What kind of person are you? Your smart yet dumb and you only depend on others! Grow up already! You are not a kid anymore! Even when you started here you acted way too young! Your hopeless! A failure! Who are you?' The voice echoed.

"No1 Stop it! Shut up! That's not true! Please! Shut up!" Mikan yelled with her hands on her ears. Was she going crazy? That same question echoed in her head endlessly.

'Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you? Who are you?...' She shook her head and then was picked up, bridle-style of course, and carried out of the flames she was put down and looked at her saviour.

-,-,-

Persona walked through the door and slammed it shut behind him, making a B-Line for his phone. One message. He smiled as he turned and walked towards the door, but his way was suddenly blocked. The girl glared at him with stone cold brown eyes. She was dressed in a gothic Lolita dress that was lined with white. She was holding a Bunny plushie that was missing an ear and she was wearing a line of red makeup down from her left eye to her cheek.

"You promised he'd be done in a week! It's almost up! When the hell do I get to have some fun…" She said in a hard, icy voice. Persona smirked at how evil her eyes let on.

"Patience is a virtue. Besides, I don't know what you have against her, but it seems strong enough to bring her down mentally at the moment." Persona remarked, sliding the phone into a pocket of his black trench-coat.

"She hurt you! And her father betrayed you! Besides…she's messing with my man!" The girl explained harshly.

"Relax. At the moment she hasn't been eating or sleeping so it seems she'll become delusional and very ill pretty soon. Plus Mikiri's got Natsume stuck in his own flames. Hahaha! Too good, right?" Persona laughed in amusement. The girls eyes widened and she looked at Persona.

"Daddy please let me go already! Please!" She begged, almost a little too childishly.

"I'm not your father god-damn it! Now move aside! You are not ready to go outside on your own and you know it! Remember what happened last time?" He yelled, pushing the girl aside by the shoulder. He left the room. The girl put a hand to her right eye, her fingertips brushing a soft velvet feeling object.

"S-So what? From the moment I saw him I loved him and so I'm going to save him! With Sakura distracted by Kai there's no better time to do so." She mumbled away, lifting up her bunny plushie and looking it in the eyes. "You think I deserve it, right? After all she doesn't love him anymore." She asked it seemingly expecting an answer. She frowned at it then headed for the window. She jumped down, gracefully landing on her feet.

-,-,-

Mikan was put down on her feet and she looked up slightly (Cause he is taller) to see Kitsuneme. Mikan just stared at him and he smiled at her with his eyes closed, as per usual.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed happily he just smiled back.

"Anything for a friend right?" He replied and two people came over, bearing towels and bottles of water

-,-,-

Natsume was only just able to stay conscious, but he could not see a thing and it was hard for him to breathe. Suddenly something grabbed hold of him and the heat kept increasing then decreasing from time to time until his skin was met by the refreshingly cold air outside. He was put down on the ground and everyone was in shock at the foreign girl they saw standing behind him. She smiled devilishly and walked off. Natsume was left on the ground, his clothes partly ruined and his skin tainted with ash and burns here and there. Mikan looked over at the commotion to see Natsume lying on the ground coughing up blood with people coming to his aid. But the thing that caught her eye was not Natsume, or the crowd. It was a girl with Raven-Black hair down to her waist, wearing a gothic Lolita dress lined with white. The girl turned her head slightly as she felt eyes on the back of her head. When she saw Mikan staring at her she smirked. Mikan's eyes were wide and she couldn't believe it.

"That girl…She's…" Mikan mumbled and Kai looked at her from the corner of his eye worryingly.

* * *

I know, I know, Short chapter and a fangirl that likes Natsume, has a mysterious past and is linked to Persona, can it get anymore old?but trust me this girl plays a BIIIIIG part in the resolution and the fluff! Besides, who is she? ne? Theres gonna be _**more and more fluff**_, plus maybe one of those _**"Compromising positions/situations"**_ we all love! Look out Natsume fan-girls! This rival's creepy, no. She's _**BEYOND BIRTHDAY creepy**_. Beyond Birthday is from death note if you have no idea what I'm talking about.

~Yuza-Mei.


	8. Manipulation and Delusions

I'm sorry I haven't updated lately but its new year and well…HAPPY NEW YEAR!

YAY! Oh and a late happy birthday(or found day?) MIKAN! I reeeeeally am happy today! I made Lemon meringues which taste DELICIOUS! And they gave me an idea for this chap. No…there will not be any lemons. I don't like Het lemons, plus I suck at them, but anyway! Enjoy this chapter! Hot Natsume alert! XD

* * *

**Next day (Sunday):**

"What a bummer…its sooo not fair! Now we have to collaborate on a place to hold the Christmas party and then it's gotta be decided, set up. And it's also being postponed until Wednesday!" Misaki whined as she sat on a chair. Tsubasa walked in after her and the class just looked bored.

"Well, whatever! If we don't come up with something we may miss out on the glory of having ours being chosen, you realise?" He stated, peeking at the class through the corner of his eye. Everyone had begun working hard together to collaborate on a venue. Tsubasa smiled to himself, the S.A. Class really loved to get a moment of glory every-now-and-then, because of them being called 'The Left Overs', 'The Good-For-Nothings' and, of course 'The Weirdos'.

"I-I'm sorry but…I have something to do." Mikan finally sighed and walked out the door, Tsubasa and Misaki just surprised she would skip out on class.

-,-,-

"Oi! You can't go in there! His supposed to be resting and it's strictly no vi-!" The doctor was cut off by the slamming of the patient's door. Sighing in defeat he moved on.

"Really. Kids are so troublesome these days…" He commented before disappearing behind a corner.

-,-,-

She walked up to him, black shoes gently tapping on the ground as she slowly approached Natsume's bed.

"So…you _are_ alive then?" She commented, sitting down on a chair. Natsume's eyes cracked open on realizing it wasn't who he thought. He sat up swiftly, only to fall back at the pain in his abdomen. Hugging the wound tightly, he held back a scream of pain.

"Heh! Only just I see…" She said again, her brown eyes lightening in joy.

"Who the -ugh!- hell are you…?" Natsume questioned rudely the pain in his stomach striking again.

"You really are rude in person…Oh, well. That can't be helped, can it?…But at least thank your saviour." She replied with an icy hiss on her tongue.

"You didn't answer my question! Who the fucks are you?" Natsume shouted again. The girl smirked and stood, walking towards Natsume. She sat on the edge of the hospital bed and put her nose only inches from his.

"None of your business…you cat!" She snarled as she squeezed Natsume's sore leg. He yelped and sat up in fright, surprise and pain. Natsume froze, he couldn't move. He literally couldn't move! He tried raising his hand but his body didn't obey. What the hell was happening to him? He felt an excruciating pain in his leg but couldn't move to see it. His lips just stayed interlocked with hers. And she didn't turn the kiss down! Natsume heard the door open and his eyes unwillingly closed. What was happening? Who was there? Natsume heard a gasp from the doors direction and his lips were finally left alone. His eyes opened slowly and he could feel his face in a frown. What? He didn't want that expression, so why was it happening? His body twisted slowly to face Mikan and his mouth opened to speak against his will. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girls nail stuck in his burnt skin. And his stomach churned.

"What are you doing here? Nobody asked you to visit, besides weren't you angry at me? You bitch just go away! I'm with a guest!" Natsume snarled and with that Mikan snapped.

"I was only coming to ask you about those stupid photos but I guess you've just answered it you freakin' fox! Just burn in hell! I hope you're happy with the beating you gave Kai! You Sadistic Con-artist!" Mikan yelled at him with tears in her eyes before running out, slamming the door behind her. The girl's nail left his burn and he fell on his shoulder.

"Mikan…" He whimpered before turning to the girl. "What the fuck did you just do, bitch!" He screamed at her.

"Uncooperative today, huh? Well listen to this: You know Kai gave her the pictures, but did you know he's on _my_ side? I can make him hurt Mikan Physically, or Mentally, with a snap of my fingers. So that means…you are going to do as I say. Understood?" She threatened. Natsume's eyes widened and he froze. A picture of Mikan swirled in his mind and he felt like his heart was being torn into tiny little pieces by this She-Devil. Natsume reluctantly nodded his head. She smirked.

"Okay then…First rule: No contact or communication with Sakura! Second rule: You must call her 'Sakura' from now on! Third rule: Call me Ki-chan, nothing else! And last rule: You must be by side 24/7 and comply with anything I say! What do you say? Want to back down and have Sakura's bones crushed into dust?" The She-Devil explained and Natsume hesitantly nodded, anything was better than having Mikan hurt for his sake.

-,-,-

Mikan slammed the door shut and sunk down to the floor.

"Damn it! Stupid Natsume! Baka! Baka!" Mikan sobbed as she wiped her eyes furiously. The image of him kissing that girl so comfortably and then yelling at her the way he did…was too much for Mikan. "What the hell did I do wrong?" Mikan asked herself.

"I'm sure you aren't the one with the problem. You're too perfect for that." Kai's voice sounded. Mikan's head shot up to see Kai climbing through the window.

"K-Kai? Wh-What are you doing here!" Mikan exclaimed, jumping to her feet and rubbing her eyes of the unshed tears they held.

"I saw you run into the dorms, you looked really upset, so I came to check on you." Mikan nodded. She was unsure of why he had to come through the window but shook it over, deeming it unimportant."

"You know…Why did you give me those pictures in the first place?" Mikan asked, looking away from Kai. He sat on the bed and sighed.

"Because I know that you love him. But I don't want you to get hurt by anyone." He replied. Mikan giggled quietly.

"You're still the same as always…" Mikan said only just beyond a whisper.

-,-,-

**Monday:**

The teacher blew the whistle hard and every one covered their ears.

"Listen up! Seeing as it is Christmas we are having a rotation day! One group with me! The other report to the kitchens!" The teacher yelled and the two naturally just went whichever way. The first years of the High School branch had been split into two even groups and reported to the foyer of the High School building. Mikan's group was sent to the kitchens first.

"Why do we have to attend 'Class' on Christmas!" Someone complained.

"Ne, Mikan? Are you ok? You look lost…" Nonoko commented, Permy nodding at the statement. Mikan didn't respond.

"Mi~kan!" Permy attempted to coax her out of her daydream. It worked.

"Huh? Nani?" Mikan asked as she raised her head.

"What's wrong? You seem a little-" Nonoko was cut off by the sounding of Mikan's stomach. Mikan's arms instantly wrapped around her growling abdomen and blushed a little.

"Ahaha! I guess I'm just a little hungry! Good thing we're going to the kitchens, right?" Mikan laughed unsurely.

-,-,-

When the group arrived Mikan was shocked to see Anna at the front waving people in. Everyone was seated in no time. Each kitchen bench hosted two people but Mikan was the only one who had no one to share with.

"Ok…this is my first time teaching but…there's a recipe for Lemon Meringues on your bench, I'll show you how to make it properly first and then you'll make them. Because my Alice makes them into somewhat of a mind reading, fortune telling, sweets, Nonoko has made a potion that you can slip into the mix that effects them in the same way!" She explained Mikan sighed and sat on her stool whilst listening.

"…if you get egg yolk in the mi-" Anna was cut off as the door swung open. Natsume in crutches and standing next to the Lolita from the incident two days ago.

"Th-Thank you…Ki-chan." Natsume thanked in an icy tone. He felt a sharp point rest against his top and immediately corrected himself.

"You've been a big help…" He forced the honeyed tone but it seemed very real.

"Na-Natsume…What are you here for?" Anna asked sternly.

"Don't worry. He's here to participate by order of Narumi-Sensei. I apologize for him being late. That was my own fault. If you would please excuse me now, I have work to do elsewhere." She explained very elegantly.

"I'll see you later Natsu-chan." Natsume flinched at this name. He would do anything to yell at her right now but all he could do was take whatever was thrown to him…all for Mikan's sake.

'Na-Natsu-chan? Seriously! What is Natsume-kun doing?' Permy cursed in her mind, only a little bit of her normal-self staying intact, being replaced by her inner Fan-Girl. Anna pointed to an empty seat next to Mikan and Natsume approached, dreading that it had to be Mikan he sat next to. He took his place and sat on the chair, leaning the crutches against the side of the bench. Mikan felt a flow of rage constantly hitting her heart every time her eyes wondered to him and couldn't help that she forgot half the things Anna was telling them.

-,-,-

"Shit! What the hell?" Mikan exclaimed and Natsume's eyes snapped to the girl besides her for the first time in a while, a heavy crimson covering his face as he looked back at what he was doing. Mikan's face had been splattered with the white Meringue mixture and her frown was only making things worse.

'Shit! Why does she have to be so damned cute?' Natsume cursed in his mind. Soon his eyes wondered to her again and he lost control of his own hands. Mikan glared at the figure next to her again. He had the intent to kill threaded through his aura. The reason…He was covered in the composition of ingredients, the bowl on his head. (Don't ask how it got there.) He raised his hand and licked a little bit off of it. Mikan's eyes snapped back to her own work and she wiped away the mixture from her face and held out the clothe to him. He was surprised by this action, but took it all the same.

"Thank you…Sakura-san." He thanked as he cleaned it off of himself. Mikan's eyes were wide and her mind blank.

'S-Sakura-san…? Then…' Mikan's arms shook as she piped the meringues into shape on the tray, making them become extremely odd shaped.

-,-,-

Mikan sat in front of the oven as she waited, her eyes were not focused and her head was light.

'Why did he call me Sakura?' It wasn't long before the timer went off, but Mikan had not registered the sound. At least twenty Minutes passed before Mikan realized there was black smoke emitted from the oven. She panicked but someone came and extinguished the fire. Mikan pulled the tray from the oven, all that was there were tiny piles of ash. Mikan sighed as she placed it on the bench and fell onto her seat.

'My time here just keeps getting worse doesn't it?'

"Mikan…Here." Anna comforted as she held up her own Lemon Meringues. "Your's didn't do too well so you can try one of mine if you like." Mikan smiled back at her and held the little basket cutely decorated.

"Thank you! But…I think I'll keep these for later. I'm not that hungry." Mikan thanked graciously and one of the meringues jumped up. It was star shaped and had an angry expression on its tiny face. (I know, weird. But Anna's Alice is like that!)

"You liar! You _are_ hungry! You haven't been eating for days nor have you slept! Hurry up and eat something or you'll become ill, you stupid girl!" It scowled and Mikan was defeated.

"Eeeh? Mikan you should eat something! Now! Or you won't be able to do sports!" Permy ordered, shaking Mikan by the shoulders violently.

"And you should have a rest too! You'll collapse again, Mikan!" Nonoko whined. Natsume had overheard everything and looked at Mikan worriedly.

"Well, why haven't you been sleeping or eating? It's very unlike you." Anna asked calmly.

"N-No! It's nothing. Really!" Mikan lied again and another Meringue jumped to it's feet.

"Ha. Ha. Ha…Don't lie you stubborn failure! It's because of that bratty cat isn't it? Cause he's moved on right?" It said boldly, its squeaky voice filled with sarcasm.

"E-Ehhh? Stupid thing! Shut up! That's none of your business!"

-,-,-

"Get changed and meet back here!" Teacher shouted and everyone rushed for the change rooms. After changing the teacher simply said swim.

"What. The. Fuck? Just…free swimming? Seriously? We could've done so much more than this today and yet we had to have this happen!" Permy commented as she slid into the cold water.

"Oi! You guys!" Someone shouted at the three. Nonoko wasn't interested but Permy and Mikan turned to see what was happening.

"You wanna race?" Koko asked and Permy just grinned back.

"Of course! Just don't cry when I beat you!" She jeered cockily. Mikan smiled and nodded as she walked over with Permy, pulling Nonoko along.

"Yoshi! Let's see who is the best of the best, ne?" Mochiage suggested as he drew down a table on a piece of paper. (Why'd he have that?) Permy stood on the edge of the pool.

"Ok! You figure out who goes against whom, but I'm beating Koko!" Permy instructed and Koko walked up to the edge of his own lane.

"Ready! Start!" Nonoko shouted, a little bit more into things now. Kitsuneme floated above the two doing a commentary. (Like the ones at an AFL game.)

"And…It's a tie…seriously…" Kitsuneme announced and the two just glared at each other.

"Ok! Next up is Nonoko versus Mikan!" Mochiage announced as he wrote the names down. Mikan was halfway to the end of the pool when something wrapped around her ankles. She didn't stop but looked back to see skeletal hands gripping her with small parts of flesh hanging off. Mikan screamed in terror and splashed wildly in the water.

"Let go! Let go!" She shouted as she reached for her ankles and pulled at them. Mikan felt something wrap around her neck and mouth and she was pulled to down into the water.

"Mikan!" Permy shouted as she saw her friend struggling with her own arms in the pool.

"What the fuck is she playing at now?" Mochiage exclaimed, standing up, dropping the paper on his seat. Mikan let out another shrill cry before sinking into the water. She still struggled against the cold hands and soon she couldn't breathe. Letting her last exhale out she blacked out and the icy grip released itself. Not too long after, a warm arm grabbed her waist and she vaguely felt her body being dragged along a hard surface.

* * *

Duh Duh Duh! Super cliff hanger! Oh and I don't mind if you wanna kill the bitch Lolita or Kai, they were made to be hated. Oh and I watched King of Thorn yesterday…AWESOMENESSS I also watched Black rock shooter…meh…Today I'm watching Summer Wars! And then I'll check out Evangelion I wanted to see these movies (Besides Black rock shooter) when they held Reel Anime at Nova last year but…STUPID SCHOOL GOT IN MY WAY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Anyway they're all pretty good so check em out!


	9. The Lolita's Dress: Resistence and Harm

Today's chpter! Ok this is a slightly depressing but I hope you like it!

Warnings: Child Abuse, Swearing, Attempted Rape, Abuse and ANGRY NATSUME!

P.S. I don't mean for you to feel sorry for Lolita-Bitch but it's just the way things rolled in my mind. (I never really have an idea of where my stories are going to go!)

* * *

Mikan sat up and spluttered, coughing water up that was stuck in her lungs.

"Mikan. Are you ok?" Nonoko asked as she knelt down and wrapped a towel around her choking friend.

"Ah…y-yeah…" She replied. Her voice was shaking and croaky but Nonoko managed to hear what she had said.

"What happened out there? One minute you were fine and then you were wrestling with your ankle. And on top of that you started to strangle yourself! What is wrong with you?" Mikan looked over at Permy and she frowned ever so slightly.

"What do you mean…? I was grabbed. Something grabbed me and pulled me down!" Mikan yelled with her eyes wide and her hands shaking. Everyone looked at her worriedly. What was she saying? They had seen her hands wrap around her own throat tightly and herself struggling against them. Mikan stood up and walked hastily to the change rooms.

"I-I need to get out of here…" She said as she entered the rooms.

-,-,-

Natsume wasn't enjoying being the Lolita's pet. All the time he constantly felt like smacking her across the face or burning her cherished dress to ashes. (Although that would seem pervy!) That's when it came across him. A: Why the hell did she treasure that dress so damn much? And B: What the hell was her name? Natsume swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak.

"Ivy Kirino." The girl said and he looked at her in surprise. She chuckled lightly. "My name is Ivy Kirino. You were going to ask, right? Along with why I treasure this dress, why I'm obsessed with it. Am I wrong?" She said as she clutched the hem of it tightly in her hands. Natsume nodded unsurely. She smiled slightly but Natsume caught a glimpse of the tear that ran down the red line she had on her face.

"It's not pleasant but…everything I do is for someone I love…Just like you…" Ivy's voice shook slightly as she said each word. "If… if you really want to know then…I'll tell you. It's not like I should keep _everything_ away from someone I own…right?" Natsume frowned. This was new. Very new. This girl had always been strong and confident but…after only mentioning the dress once, she began to break down. "My mother and I used to live alone in a quiet town with my father. I was never aloud outside…I wondered why. I was always told to never go anywhere without someone with me. And I was told I can not go to the other side of the mansion. Whenever I was told these things I grew more and more curious. But then, when I wondered into the second half of the mansion. I saw my parents…at a table…they-they were with me. But that _me_ wasn't me. It was someone else. I never got over that. My mother and father were never home because of 'work' but as I started going there more often…I realized that they spent all that time with her. That little brat!" Ivy's shoulders shook and she spasmodically punched the tree they stood under. Natsume looked at her in shock and she realized. Lowering her head again she continued. "One day my Parents left for France. They were going on a business trip. So I went to the other half and…I said hello to the girl there. She was shocked to see me at first but then she smiled and said: 'Mommy said I'd meet you one day! I'm so glad I can meet my older sister!' Her voice melted my anger and we played everyday until my parents came home. It had been five years, five god damned years…and when they found out…they…they…" Ivy began to sob aloud and more and more tears streaked through her make-up, revealing the things she hid. "They locked me in a room and…they…" She raised a hand to caress the red line of make-up on her face. "They never did love me! Because they knew I would die not too far away! They loved her more-! They… They hurt me! I wasn't good enough for them! The loved Kirino and they never loved me! The scared me and bruised me… " She screamed.

"Th-that…" Natsume began, feeling angry and sad at the same time.

"When it was my twelfth birthday Kirino gave me this dress but it was too big. I was rushed to hospital the next day and Kirino…Kirino said that she wanted me to live. She said…'Nee-san can have mine! If I have to live without Nee-san mine won't work! So please give her my heart…then I can be with her forever…' With those words…she gave up her life and her heart replaced mine. Such a naïve choice…but that choice of life made me kill…those words made me a murderer!

Mother and Father were depressed and cried whenever they saw me. They'd hug me and say. 'Kirino…we love you…please don't leave…' I would yell at them that I wasn't Kirino but they'd laugh creepily and insist I was. They'd say that I was the only daughter they ever had and that I was the best daughter in the world…but they always called me Kirino. I hated that name so much. Soon I started screaming for no reason whenever they spoke and I'd cut myself every god damned time they said that name. So I burnt my face and cut it…right from my eye…to my jaw. When they saw it my mother screamed and my father kept hitting me with glasses, they scared my body. 'What have you done with our daughter, you beast! You ugly alien! Get out of our sights!' They would scream and then…when we were holidaying in Tokyo because of their work. They jumped. They jumped off of a skyscraper and left me with the words. 'I will always love you…Kirino.' It's so hard…living with the same heart as someone I hate so much but I love too much. I started wearing this dress to please my parents before they jumped because they said it suited 'Ivy' they never said it suited 'Kirino' though. That was the one thing that made me happy…the one thing they did that made me happy." She explained as she wiped away her tears, the make-up coming away with it. She had many burns on her face, discolouring her skin as though it were leukaemia. And where the red make-up was…was a deep, black-scabbed line that trailed from her eye to her jaw.

-,-,-

Natsume had been allowed the rest of the day to himself and annoyingly…Aoi had finished her job. Natsume had been meaning to tell her his plans had been ruined, but with Ivy on his arm 24/7 how could he have?

"Natsume! I finished them! And I made them gold too!" Aoi panted as he held up to small red boxes. She opened one, a beautiful plain gold ring. The other, however, was a gold ring with a single fiery coloured stone lodged in it.

"A-Aoi…I-It hasn't exactly gone to plan…" Natsume explained very simplistically.

"Eeh? But-At least keep them until things work out, ok? Mikan has been confused lately but I'm sure she will come around. This stupid misunderstanding can't last forever, right? In-fact I'll make it my mission to make sure-" Aoi was stopped by Natsume's hand on her head.

"Stop…it's for the best, ok? I can't do anything about things now but…Mikan s all I'm doing this for." Natsume smiled sweetly and limped off on his crutches. Aoi was confused. How was making Mikan worry so much for her good?

-,-,-

It was already night time but Mikan had been called by one of the teachers. Hotaru never said who but she told her a specific room. Mikan was confused but complied with the mystery teacher's wishes.

-,-,-

Natsume had been called by Ivy and she had ordered his presence.

'How annoying. And in the middle of the night too!' Natsume really wished that she had never come along into his world. It was horrible and Natsume couldn't bear it.

When Natsume got there he was greeted by a maid.

"The Mistress has been expecting you. Please have a seat." She asked nicely and Natsume did so. "The Mistress will be with you shortly." She said before walking off. The room's furniture was all black and a chandelier hung from the roof, lighting the room brightly. Suddenly the sound of an opening door hit Natsume's ears and he turned around. Ivy was walking his way, but she wasn't in her usual dress. She was wearing a black night gown and holding her one eared rabbit plushie.

"Aaah…Natsume-kun. You came." She said as she stood in front of him. Natsume blushed slightly at realizing how long Ivy's gown was. (He can't help it! He's a guy after all!) The maid entered again.

"Ivy-Sama. That girl is seeing the teacher now." She said and walked off. Ivy smirked and pushed Natsume down onto the couch.

"Wh-What are you doing? Get off of me!" He yelled as Ivy crawled onto his stomach. Her hand slid up his top and he blushed even more. "I said get off bitch!" He yelled a he pushed the girl to the floor. Natsume was sitting up-right and looking down at Ivy in plain shock. She smirked.

"Remember what happens…when you disobey?" She laughed and Natsume's eyes widened. He didn't want this girl to do _that_ to him! But he didn't want Mikan to get hurt either.

'What the fuck do I do now? I can't get out of here because Mikan will pay! I can't resist because Mikan will pay! And I can't let this bitch do anything to me or-' That's when it hit him.

"Mikan's on her way here isn't she? You bitch! You're gonna hurt her either way!" Natsume yelled as he tried to stand up but was forced to sit back down due to his leg.

"Heehee…so? Don't tell me that you'd prefer to see her blood than her tears." Ivy threatened and Natsume's eyes widened.

'No! No! I can't-! Mikan will-!'

"That girl is a headache, isn't she?" Ivy whispered in Natsume's ear and he pushed the girl away. He was done with this.

"If you're going to hurt Mikan either way then I might as well just stand by her side! I'm not letting you hurt her anymore! I don't care anymore! I'll protect her with my life! Screw you and Mikiri, she's _my_ woman!" Natsume yelled as he grabbed for his crutches. As quickly as he could he fled the room and went back to his dorm.

"Very well then…" Ivy giggled as she stood up. "But maybe you're forgetting…Mikan's still coming!" She said to no one in particular.

-,-,-

Mikan sighed as she waked to the room. She had never been to the room before so she went the wrong way and had to go all the way back.

'How insipid…' Mikan thought. (WOW! She's using big words now?) Mikan looked up at the sign. It was the right room alright. As Mikan stepped in it was very dark and wondered if maybe she was actually in the wrong room again. She let out a sigh of defeat.

"God I'm hopeless." She commented as she turned around. Something grabbed her arm and threw her to the other side of the room. Whoever it was was very strong. Mikan stood up and braced herself. She tried to see around in the darkness but she couldn't see a thing. Something hit her in the face and she screamed in agony. Little pieces of glass shattering about the place. Mikan yelped in pain and something pinned her against the wall. She kicked frantically at the being but didn't hit anything. Her enemy was on the other side of the room. Mikan knew now that it was an Alice. But she couldn't pick what the Alice was. There were many Alices clumped together and it was hard to read. Something cold and sharp rest just below her eye. Mikan grabbed the item and it sunk into her hand she threw it away and pounced on her captor. But they moved too quickly. Something heavy came down on her back and she screamed. Tears were in her eyes already. Another glass smacked against her face and then a plate. Mikan screamed in agony, her face was covered in blood now. Mikan reached out to the item that laid on her back and pulled it off slowly. It was a couch, or part of it. But Mikan began to wonder why this was happening. Her enemy kicked her in the ribs repeatedly, making sure that they would be broken. Mikan was coughing up blood and she couldn't move, it hurt her more than anything. Again a foot smashed into her head and then something hot hit her face. It burned through the skin in an instant and she screamed louder than ever. Again and again burning item scared her face and then something collapsed onto both her legs. Mikan screamed again in pain. She was in so much pain that she couldn't form coherent thoughts and just lay there, taking the beating. Again a foot kicked her in the back and stomach.

"_I hate you…_You…you are just like Kirino! **Bitch!**" A woman's voice sounded in her ears. The voice wasn't old but it wasn't overly young. It was filled with a mature and firm hatred. Mikan just cried.

"Wh-Why? Is it because of my Alice? Is it because of…Natsume? Why the fuck is this happening? Tell me!" Mikan screamed, just looking straight ahead like a blind person. A hand wrapped around the girls neck and she gasped in shock. Mikan had enough strength to do this alone and the girl was still surprised she had such strength after such a beating. "Tell me! _Now!_" Mikan ordered and Ivy was shocked, she could only just breathe and her body wouldn't obey her request to move.

"L-Let…me go. I…can't…breathe…!" Ivy managed to say in between hurtful breathes. Mikan let go and Ivy ran out, caressing the red marks on her throat. Mikan just lay there, on the ground, alone.

"Natsume…." She sobbed and began crying again.

-,-,-

The next day Hotaru was supposed to meet Mikan outside the dorms but she never showed up. By lunch time Hotaru had given up and gone to the cafeteria for lunch. She sat at a table with Luca, Permy, Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko and Natsume. (That's aloooot of people!)

The doors opened but no one gave even a hint of interest until the wheel chair stopped in front of their table. Everyone looked up from what they were doing to see Mikan. Mikan had a bandage rapped around half of her face where most of her facial wounds were and both her legs were in cast. Her arms were scratched and burnt variously and her eye looked lost. (Yeah I said eye, but because she has one covered.) The visible half of her face was burnt and a few gashes made it look even worse. Everyone looked at her in shock. The nurse who had wheeled her in however simply gave her a few papers and left.

"Mi-Mikan…? What happened?" Yuu asked, his face looking like he had seen a ghost. Mikan looked at him in surprised and then smiled despite her face burning at the movement.

"I'm ok. Really." Mikan reassured but no one would believe it.

"You're in a fucking wheel chair! How the hell could you be _ok_?" Luca exclaimed, standing up. He had never done anything like that before and it shocked everyone. Mikan was scared by this and shrivelled back slightly. She was still shaken by her beating and things were affecting her even more than it would have done normally.

"I…I don't want to talk about it…" Mikan whimpered almost silently, averting her gaze. The room was suddenly heated unbearably and everyone in the room turned to Natsume.

'That bitch! I should've stayed at least outside the room! Idiot! It's all my fault! Damn it!' Natsume stood up and left the room angrily.

'Natsume…What's going on?' Mikan asked in her head.

* * *

YOOOOSHI! Happy? Happy? How was it? I know slightly depressing but still! Praises? Reviews? Pwease? *Puppy eyes*


	10. Request

Ok this is a short as chapter! Well enjoy anyway and reveiw with pairings you like for later chapters!

* * *

Natsume slammed the door behind him and almost fell down the steps in his rage. (Being on crutches doesn't help) No one was in the room, or so it seemed. Natsume lumbered straight towards a tall cupboard and swung the doors open viciously. Hurriedly he began to search through the random bottles and books until he found what he was looking for. Pulling the book out he flipped through. Suddenly he felt someone's eyes on him.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped, scaring Kai briefly. Natsume was super pissed and that made his voice deep and sharp. Kai reluctantly stepped from his hiding place and sat at a table located in the middle of the room.

"You're pissed. I'm guessing you found out what happened to Mikan, huh?" He replied only just hiding the slither of hatred under his tongue.

"Why are you doing this stuff to Mikan, and for that stupid Kirino's sake?" Natsume hissed and Kai looked at him in confusion.

"If you mean Ivy Kirino I have nothing to do with her. All I'm doing is making Mikan happy. I'm making sure she's safe from this dark place!" Kai explained and Natsume snapped the book shut, unable to concentrate and interested.

"What do you mean? Aren't you working under her or something?"

"Haha! Don't be stupid! That bitch hates me because I almost stained that precious dress of her! She ran of screaming at me, threatening she'd get Persona to do something to me!" Kai laughed. Natsume's eyebrow raised in interest.

"Persona? What does she have to do with him?" He asked.

"Persona's her dad. Or at least she calls him that. I think it's something like he saved her and suddenly she was attached to him, him being over protective after that. But if not only god knows! Who the hell would have a child with _Persona_, anyway?" Kai explained and Natsume suddenly felt a chill done his spine.

"So then…she's probably…" Natsume shuddered at his thoughts and Kai just regarded him with a curious look. "Kai…Promise me something." Natsume began. Kai suddenly felt sick in the stomach.

'Doesn't that line seem like something from a lovey-dovey chick flick?' He thought but shook it off.

"Regarding Mikan, Kirino is out to get her." Kai just felt sympathetic for Natsume.

'How _stupid_ and _slow_ is this guy? Oh well, probably just Mikan's charm. She can turn a guy from brains to a three-year old in only a few short days.' Kai remark again.

"Protect her." Natsume demanded, shaking Kai from his thoughts.

"What?" He exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. Was _Natsume_ asking _him_ to _protect Mikan_?

"She can't be on her own anymore. That bitch will strike at any time most probably. You need to make sure she isn't on her own at any time! Or at least safe!" Natsume asked and Kai just frowned and nodded.

"But why not you?" Kai asked. A vein popped in Natsume's jaw and he seemed extra pissed now.

"**Because you fucking gave her those pictures which make me look like the fucking bad guy!**" He yelled before storming out of the room.

"Sheesh…How did Mikan fall for him? Back then she only liked someone who was kind and gentle, someone she could stand up for. And not need to depend on." (WOW! That's OOC compared to now!)

-,-,-

Over the holidays Kai went with her wherever Mikan went and Mikan was becoming slightly pissed. Although when his presence wasn't there physically he sort of…stalked her…in a way. It was a while before school started so people were confessing a lot and everybody had plans with friends.

* * *

Ok, ok real short chapter but after this I'm gonna go into some other pairings for a little bit. There will be slight fluff between Mikan and Natsume but I feel that they have had the spotlight waaaaaay too much so look forward to it and tell me what other pairings you like, ne? Oh, and HotaruxLuca is already locked in for my friend in the real world!


	11. A blank heart's colour!

Ok this one is LucaxHotaru and it is kinda cute! It has reference to another anime but I still hope you like it. Hotaru is kinda OOC in this but I just can't find it in my heart to make her her usual self as Luca simply HAS to have impact with her emotions! Right? Enjoy!

* * *

Hotaru walked towards 'Wonderland' and felt like she was going to fall apart. So many things were happening for the New Year's celebrations and everyone wanted something from her for it. She let out a sigh.

"So stupid…" Hotaru breathed out as she pushed the door open. Hotaru was ambushed by Anna.

"Quick! Help!" She ordered as she ran over into a door next to the stage pulling Hotaru along who simply cursed in her head.

'Of course…' Anna pulled Hotaru into the room and shoved a microphone at her.

"We need it fixed. If it's something to do with the speakers you can get to them through there." Anna briefly explained before rushing back towards the kitchen. Hotaru just glared evilly down at the microphone.

"Maybe I should just break it more…" Hotaru contemplated before pulling the curtain back and walking passed it. Hotaru froze and so did the person behind it. Luca was only just pulling on a white shirt as she walked in.

'Shit! I must look like an idiot! Wait! That isn't what I should be worrying about right now! It's Imai-san who walked in on me for god's sake!' Luca couldn't move he wanted to but couldn't. Luca finally noticed the dangerous glint in Hotaru's eye.

'Shit! Too late!' But as Hotaru fumbled around for her camera Luca realized…she didn't have it. He exhaled in relief only just aware he had been holding his breathe.

"You're the…'prince'?" Hotaru asked as she held back a fit of laughter. Luca went red in the face.

"I-It's not like I have a choice!" He retorted in his slightly girly manner. Hotaru let her laughter out and tears came to her eyes. Had she ever showed this much emotion?

"This is too good! The cute and quiet guy ends up being the 'Prince' for a store like this! Hahahaha!" Hotaru laughed, not realizing what she had said.

"Shut up! I need the mon- wait…Did you just say…?" Luca was as crimson as Natsume's eyes now. Hotaru stopped her laughter and realized she had said 'Cute'. Of all the things she said…it had to be 'Cute'. She could have said 'Girly' or 'Stupid' but no; she had said 'Cute'.

"I-I'm going to leave now." Hotaru stuttered as she hastily rushed back towards the curtain. A hand grabbed her arm and she saw Luca looking at her slightly less red than before. Luca, on the other hand, had _no_ idea what he was doing. He was acting with much more confidence than he had and he couldn't help it.

"I-Imai…" Luca began, unable to put the words from his head into his voice. Hotaru just shook his arm off, dropped the microphone and ran out of the store. A peaceful lunch plan…turned into a fluff event.

-,-,-

Hotaru sat on her bed. Yes, she was still blushing. But, although she didn't notice, a smile ran across her face and she looked as though her greatest wish had just come true.

-,-,-

Luca kept spacing out throughout the 'Show' and couldn't stop thinking about the words that came from Hotaru's mouth.

'The cute and quiet guy turns out to be the Prince?'

"Oi! Luca! Wake up already!" One of the girls hissed in his ear as they all left the stage.

"Yeah! We already hate cosplaying as stupid 'Princess Idols' from that anime!" (She means: Hime Chen! Otogi Chikku Idol Lilpri. More commonly know as Lilpri.)

"Ah! I'm sorry just…think-"

"Thinking about that girl?" The third one exclaimed as she bounced up and down excitedly.

"Eh? Ah. Wh-"

"Don't play stupid Bunny Boy! We saw how you reacted to her calling you 'Cute'!" The first grinned wide and evilly.

"What? How do you know about that…?" Luca's head was spinning, it seems he was still his ditzy self.

"But don't worry! We'll cheer you on!"

"You guys seem like a cute couple, anyway. It's just so moe~!" The second squealed, showing a slightly otaku side to herself. The others joined in.

'What the hell?' Luca questioned as he was dragged along.

-,-,-

"Okay! We understand how it works, ladies? …Eeer…and subject?" The girl asked and the other girls nodded, determined looks on their faces. (I'm sick of calling them the girls and crap so the first is Skye the second is Tora and the third is Miyo.)

Tora looked over at Luca.

"Do you understand or not?" She asked sternly and he shook his head nervously. The girl sighed.

"From the top: We are going to take full advantage of Hotaru's attitude and try something like Ryoushi Morino towards Ryouko Ookami!"(They're from Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakamatachi) "Therefore we must make a dangerous situation! And Luca shall protect Hotaru despite being able to do so herself, almost. Got it?" Tora finished with a gleam of fan-girl in her eyes.

"Umm…I think so…" Luca replied and Skye jumped up.

"Yosh! Leave props and the minor roles to me! You guys work on how they should look and how Luca will protect her!" Skye disappeared after saying those words.

'How the hell'd I get into this situation?' Luca questioned as he glared at himself internally. Miyo grabbed Luca's arm and pulled him away, although he didn't register this.

-,-,-

Over the next few days Luca was ordered to stalk Hotaru. He had no idea why but he complied to the request. But after at least three days Skye ran up to Hotaru and held out a letter.

"This is from Mikan." She said before running off. Working in the mailing unit sure was a gift, but why did students need to mail each other? Hotaru read it calmly but then ran off towards the bad side of central town. (There probably isn't one but in this there is!) Luca followed her quietly and inconspicuously until she wondered into an alleyway. Luca was ordered through a Bluetooth to go to the next ally, which was connected to the one Hotaru went through. Hotaru looked around. No Mikan. She was now confused and turned around only to see a really tall and stocky man. Hotaru tried to find her Baka Gun or something she could defend herself with but she had forgotten to grab them on her way out. (She usually pulls it from nowhere so I figured she just had it on her all the time.)

'Shit! Not good!' Hotaru thought as she shrank back in fear. Luca kept thinking why he was doing all this and decided maybe it was best to give up.

"I can't do this and I don't even know how I got into this so just call the guy off, I'll pay him for the trouble if I have to." Luca hissed quietly into the Bluetooth.

"Luca that isn't the guy! Our guy seems to have been distracted…again. But still that there, he's really intending to hurt her!" Miyo warned and Luca turned back to see the guy looking at Hotaru pervertedly.

"What the hell?" He questioned, not bothering to keep his voice down. The man didn't respond to this and kept closing in on Hotaru. Hotaru was showing a look of fear and Luca regretted doing such things. Had Hotaru ever shown such emotion in front of anyone? Luca looked around for something to throw. The rock and slingshot the fan-girls had given him were not going to work this time around, maybe in Anime and Manga but this was the real world. (No. It's a fan fiction damnit!) Luca picked up the brick and threw it at the guys head. It hit him and he fell to the ground unconscious, the brick shattered around him. Hotaru didn't wonder who helped her but rather ran away from the scene. Luca walked into the ally and stood over the man looking down at him. The man's eyes shot open and he stood up, Luca backing away.

"Well! Good throw! Now come girls want to make sure you get what you're doing next." He said as he pulled the smaller boy's arm.

-,-,-

"What the fuck are you trying to pull? That guy _was_ the guy and yet you made sure I'd throw a brick at his head? On top of that wasn't he little _too_ in character?" Luca shouted at the girls.

"Heh, heh…but then you'd never properly save her if you knew he was the fake. You said you wanted to quit because you had no idea how you got into this…so we made sure things went ahead." Tora gleamed. "And now we have to do the 'Sudden confession.'!"

"Ahh! Moe~! Moe~!" The other two squealed at the thought of Luca confessing to Hotaru. They really were Otaku, alright. Luca was gone by the time they had finished.

"He said to tell you, 'I hate this and I'm not going to participate anymore so you can all go mess with someone else!', after he left" The guy who had 'Attacked' Hotaru explained and they sighed in defeat.

"Oh well, doesn't this give you a new energy? We should do this more and more! We can be The Fan-Girls Love Committee!" Miyo exclaimed, which was a shocker as she was usually quiet. The other two cheered. (Seriously…why are they becoming a 'Love Committee' when they almost gave Luca a heart attack?)

-,-,-

Luca stormed out of 'Wonderland' and towards the Sakura Garden. Everyone knew romantic things took place there but that's besides the point…or is it? As Luca sat down he sighed and closed his eyes. He really messed things up. At least Hotaru wouldn't know who saved her, nor who caused her the trouble. Luca was caught on his thoughts when lips crashed against his own. His eyes shot open and he looked to see Hotaru pulling away from him. Luca was shocked, he couldn't speak. What the hell did Hotaru just do to him?

"Th-Thank you." Hotaru whispered, her face on fire. Luca was blushing much darker than she was and couldn't form a coherent sentence. "For saving me…even if it was set up by those annoying bitches." Hotaru breathed again and Luca realized that she had known. She knew that he was set up to save her and she knew that he had never really wanted to do it. At least the later saved his ass but anyway.

"Ah…I'm sorry…I should have stopped things earlier…before they took place…so…you don't need…to thank me…" Luca replied his head to the side, his cheeks flushed with crimson. Hotaru sat back on the grass facing him. What was she going to do now? What would Luca do now? They were sitting in silence after kissing, not able to say a word to each other. Hotaru decided it was best to ignore the situation and leave. But she didn't leave she laid down on the grass and just thought. Her thoughts made her blush deeper red, but she couldn't stop them coming. Luca was currently mustering up enough courage to say the words that had lingered on the tip of his tongue for many years. Finally he stood up but Hotaru pretended to not notice and closed her eyes.

"I-I…really like you." Luca finally said and Hotaru opened her eyes in surprise, she knew this for a while but had no idea he had enough courage to say it to her face. Hotaru's usual blank expression disappeared and her blush returned, but only a pink tinge this time. A smile crept across her lips and she stood up, hugging Luca. Luca was shocked by this, for this to come from Hotaru so intimately, no, for it to come from Hotaru at all was surprising. But Luca was happy. Hotaru mumbled something into his chest so it wouldn't be heard but Luca knew what she said.

'You're too cute.' Were the words that rung in his mind. Even if it was usually the male saying that to the female he was happy. Hotaru was usually a void of emotion other then anger and greed so this was something special.

* * *

KYAAAAA! I'm happy I wrote this! What do you think? Hotaru was reeeeeally OOC but it couldn't be helped. Like the fluff hmmm? Review Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz Plz!

Hope you enjoyed it!


	12. The Wild Moon's Façade

Hope you enjoyed Hotaru's 'Colourful Heart' last chapter. I love writing fluff like that. Anyway ok, I have hardly any idea how school works in Japan I am just going to write this as they are in second year! Just so you don't go, what the hell?

* * *

It was finally school time again.(Big time jump, I know. Maybe this story has Nodda's Alice stone?) Mikan had recovered from her beating a lot and was out of the wheel chair, and Natsume's leg was all better too. Mikan hadn't seen Natsume since he stormed from the room after seeing her in bad condition. Mikan was still so confused as to what to make of Natsume, was he still the same? Or was he really betraying her? She just couldn't tell anymore. But Mikan didn't have time to worry about such stupid things because…'Those Eyes' were on her again. Mikan stopped in her track, rigid. She had been stalked since the holidays started, or at least she felt like someone was watching her. It was scary and intimidating. Mikan ran away as fast as she could, constantly glancing behind her. Unfortunately that wasn't the best as she soon ran into someone and fell to the ground. Mikan looked up to see a stranger. He was tall and had silver-grey hair accompanied with emerald green eyes. Mikan didn't bother saying anything beyond sorry and ran off again. He just regarded her with a frown.

-,-,-

Mikan burst into the classroom, the teacher wasn't there yet. But of, course Narumi was never there. It was the first day back and everyone was lively. Mikan took a seat next to Hotaru at the back of class. She looked over to talk to her but…she was…smiling? Hotaru was talking to Luca and smiling! Mikan thought she had the wrong person but just shook it off. But Luca said something that made Mikan jump.

"What do you think Hotaru?" Did Luca just call Hotaru…_Hotaru_?

'Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! Something's wrong here! Luca would never call her Hotaru!' Mikan thought, puzzled.

"Maybe. But it depends, I might be busy, I think I have a customer today. But definitely sometime Luca." Mikan almost fell out of her seat.

'Hotaru's smiling, Luca's calling her _Hotaru_ and she is calling him _Luca_? No, no, no! There's gotta be something wrong with my brain, either that or Hotaru is _really _ill! And maybe Luca got brainwashed?' Mikan thought as stupidly as ever. Suddenly the door slid open and Kai emerged, sitting next to Mikan, he looked like he had been running all the way here. He sat next to Mikan and Mikan eyed him curiously.

"What happened? You look exhausted." Mikan asked.

'You fucking ran away to god knows where, that's what happened! And then that Satan Youichi thought I was chasing you!' Is what Kai wanted to say but obviously couldn't.

"N-Nothing. I just thought I was late." The door slid open again to reveal Permy and Koko. They both looked sleep deprived and their hair was still in a mess. As Permy went to take her seat she dropped her books and Koko instinctively picked them up for her, taking his place in front of her. (I'll let you imagine why they look bed-ragged and are both late, yet arrive at the same time. Heh, Heh, Heh…)

Only a few minutes later, Narumi walked into the classroom.

"Alright! Get in your seats!" He ordered, feeling slightly pissed off. Narumi had apparently been like this for a few years. "There's a new girl this year so be nice for once!" He said as the girl walked in behind him.

"Introduce yourself." He said as he turned to the board and wiped off whatever was on it. The girl smiled and bowed.

"I'm Ivy Kirino, please just call me Ivy." She said with little bow. Her raven-black hair was done in a ponytail with a red ribbon and she wore a bracelet around one wrist. But what caught people the most, was her face. Her face was very pale, almost as though she was a ghost. But underneath her right eye was a long red line of make-up that looked so out of place. Her uniform was slightly modified here and there. She had a red arm band pinned to her blazer and her tie was fairly loose. On the cuffs of her shirt were skull-shaped buttons. She wore black calf-height boots that had a very thick sole, adding at least three centimetres to her height. Her nails were painted black and her neck had a bandage around it which was overlapped with a black choker.

"You can seat yourself over in the back, there's an empty seat there." Narumi said without turning around. Ivy smiled and said thank you before walking towards the back. Everyone stared at her as she walked confidently to the back.

'Ivy Kirino…Ah! Kirino? Does that mean that…' Mikan looked up to see the girl before her. Kai had moved to the front because of his eyes before Narumi entered so the seat next to Mikan was empty.

"May I sit here?" She asked sweetly and Mikan nodded.

-,-,-

Mikan and Ivy were walking together towards their math class.

"It's kind of scary that all our classes are together, right?" Ivy commented.

"Yeah…By the way what language are you taking next class?" Mikan replied, looking over at her new friend.

"Hmm…I wasn't able to choose between them so I randomly selected it. I've forgotten now." She said as she pulled her phone from her bag. "Ah! I forgot! Do you have a phone, Sakura-san?" She said as she madly clicked away at the buttons.

"Yes I do. Funny enough I almost forgot." She said, finishing with a nervous laugh.

"You seem to forget things quite easily don't you Sakura-san?" Ivy laughed as Mikan pulled out her own phone.

"Please just call me Mikan." She avoided the question, quite shameful of the bad habit.

"Sure…Ah! Can I have your number and address?" She asked and Mikan held her phone out to the bubbly girl. Ivy gave her phone to Mikan and they both typed their numbers into contacts. After a few minutes of endless clicking from Ivy's phone they arrived at the classroom.

Mikan walked in and sat at the back, as usual. Ivy put her phone away and sat next to Mikan. Everyone looked at Mikan and began to snicker and beam.

'Why do I get the feeling this has something to do with Jin-Jin?' Mikan asked, her eye twitching at the thought. Almost as though responding to his name, Jinno walked in and placed his books on the desk, his frog's croak's the only sound in the room.

Mikan was thankful for sitting at the back as Jinno hadn't noticed her. A little way into class Mikan's phone rang. Loudly. She cursed under her breathe as she put her foot over her bag, trying to muffle the sound. Sparks flew as Jinno turned.

"Sakura…is there a reason you're making so much noise?" He questioned, his eye twitching.

"N-No! Sorry! I forgot to turn my phone off!" Mikan exclaimed as she dived for her phone. After turning it off and sitting back up she hit her head on the desk and yelped. "Iii-ta-ta-ta-ta!" She whimpered, holding her head.

"Quit fooling around or he'll murder you!" Ivy hissed through her teeth and Mikan sat up properly, tears in her eyes.

-,-,-

Mikan sighed in exhaustion and relief as the two walked to the cafeteria. Mikan decided to check her phone but it didn't have any missed calls. Strange.

"Your head ok? It sounded like it hurt." Ivy comforted and Mikan just smiled weakly.

"Y-Yeah…" She replied. 'Sounded?' Ivy held her phone up and Mikan read the screen. It was somewhat of a timetable.

"I'm taking French with you!" She said, smiling sweetly. Mikan smiled back unsurely. For a while now Mikan doubted this girl. Her smile seemed so fake, she was in the same class as her all the time, and whenever Mikan glanced at her, her brow was furrowed deeply as she clicked at her phone.

"Umm….Kirino-san, you seem pretty angry about something." Mikan pointed out. Ivy shot her a glance, unaware of her glare. Mikan jumped back and yelped in fright of the scary look. Ivy's face quickly shot into a smile after she realized, however.

"S-Sorry! I've sort of been preoccupied…" She said as she turned her phone off and slid it into her pocket. "Wanna skip the last two classes?" Ivy asked.

"W-Well it's the first day so…it probably isn't wise to-"

"It's just revision though, tell you what I'll get my relative to take notes for you if you're that worried! Plus I've already sent in a note saying we were excused due to injury!" Ivy reasoned and Mikan thought for a moment.

"Well…I guess if it's like that it wouldn't be _too_ bad. But you really do plan things ahead Kirin-"

"It's Ivy!" Ivy cut her off yet again. "Ah! I mean…"

"It's ok. You must have something with your family so it's fine!" Mikan smiled reassuringly and Ivy found herself tinted pink.

'No! Don't loose yourself idiot! You have to break her that's all!' Ivy told herself sternly before walking away with her new 'friend'.

-,-,-

The two sat at the café and just talked for almost an hour when Ivy excused herself.

Pushing the door open she pulled out her phone again. Quickly tapping at the keys she sent the message only to receive another message within a second. A vein popped in her jaw and she threw the phone into the sink.

"Don't give me that shit!" She screamed as she leant against the bench. The girl breathed heavily and stayed there for a while; unaware of whom she had sent the message on to.

-,-,-

Mikan's phone rang and she fumbled with it before opening the message. It was from Ivy. Mikan's eyes widened in shock.

'Drop it! You know what you'll do before long! Do you really want to have another Kirino in your life, idiot! You changed you're name because you loved her yet you hated her! I'm not giving you the information! It's risky; I'm not putting up with you killing someone, Yaseitsuki-san!'(Yaseitsuki is derived (by me) from Yasei no Tsuki, meaning wild moon)

Mikan was shocked. What was going on? Why did Ivy send her this? Mikan's fell on the sender bar. In fact Ivy wasn't the original sender; someone named Usui Kyo had sent it to Ivy. Mikan saw Ivy walk out of the bathroom from the corner of her eye and shoved the phone back in her bag.

"Shall we get going?" She asked with a smile on her face Mikan nodded, she was becoming more and more doubtful of this girl.

* * *

Annnnd….END! Ok, what do you think? Getting interesting? Like it? Hate it? Either way I wanna know! What could Ivy be doing? What is she planning? Read on to find out!


End file.
